Hidden For Good Measure
by rexlover180
Summary: Gilbert has been hidden for his whole life and he doesn't know why until he finally runs away. He meets someone that proves to him just how special he really is. He may be the only person who can fix the world. But will he really be able to do it? RuPru, slightly based off Snow White.
1. White Walls

White walls…White carpets…White furniture…It's all the same. It all blends together. Every single day. It's all the same, nothing will ever change. The only window to the real world is cable and the internet. No mirrors, no glass, no pictures hanging on the walls, no metal…

No…human contact.

It had been like this ever since Gilbert could remember. Nothing ever changed. Except for him. He came when he was little and he didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew he had grown. A lot. At first, he had to climb to get onto the couch, but now he could jump over it with ease.

His world was simple. In essence, it's one long room. At one end, there's a couch and a television with a plastic screen, and on the other end there is a bed. Halfway along the room, against the wall, there was a small desk with a computer with a plastic screen and a black, spinning chair in front of it. On the opposite wall, there was a small indent that looked like a three walled box. On the wall parallel to the computer, there was a door that led to the bathroom, which was just a toilet and a plastic sink. When you face the door to the bathroom, on your left it looks like an average wall at first. But, on occasion, a man would come through it, using a part of the wall that just appeared out of nowhere and split in two.

Gilbert had gotten used to it. He never really knew what time it was. He just fell asleep when he got tired and walked around when he was awake. He would watch the television a lot, and also go on the internet. He wasn't some loser that thought his best friends were the ones he made online, but he could say that they were his only "friends." Everything he knew about the real world was what he saw on television and the internet. At least, he thought that was the real world… He figured he learned English from TV. He knew two languages, English and German, but he wasn't quite sure which one was his native one. He used them both when he talked, and that one man understood him well enough, so he figured it was okay.

That one man that came through the wall was the only person Gilbert knew. He definitely couldn't be considered a friend, but he was someone to talk to when he came around. He had shaggy brown hair that was clipped short and harsh, blue eyes and he was always wearing a suit. He would bring things on occasion. Like he would sometimes bring clothes when Gilbert was growing out of his current ones, sometimes he brought a book, and once he even brought this drink he called beer. Most of the time, though, he just asked questions that Gilbert really didn't have a choice but to answer. He only came around once in a while. He was the reason Gilbert knew his name, because that's what he called him. And those were the only things he ever brought with him. Things like food appeared on the desk whenever Gilbert woke up after falling asleep. He never ran out of tooth paste and sometimes his toothbrush would randomly change overnight.

Gilbert never really questioned anything. Once, when the man came in and Gilbert was little, he asked a lot of questions. But the man got really mad at him. Gilbert didn't ask any more questions. One day, though, he was watching TV and they were talking about hair color, and he got curious about his own. The man would cut his hair on occasion, always right before it got long enough for Gilbert to see it. There were no mirrors, so Gilbert didn't know what color it was. So, what he did was, he grabbed onto a good chunk of his hair and pulled it out. It hurt, but he immediately looked at it. It looked white in his pale hand. White hair wasn't normal, was it? He didn't tell the man about this, but he had always wondered. That brought the question of what color his eyes were. That was an eternal question for him. He had always wondered…

This was his prison, and he could honestly say he hated it.

* * *

One day, an average day, Gilbert woke up. Staring at his white ceiling. He shifted himself up on his elbows and looked over at the desk. There was a plate on it with food. It looked like spaghetti and meatballs. His meal was different every day. But he always had water to drink it with.

He sighed, getting up from his bed and sitting down in front of the computer. He took a sip of his water as it booted up. Usually, right when he woke up, he would eat while he played World of Warcraft. One of his friends was always on when he was, for some reason, so he would always play with him, and others, on occasion. The name his friend had chosen was Hero, which always made Gilbert laugh, because he would die a lot, proving to be not much help. Gilbert had chosen Awesome Me, because he was just so awesome.

Currently, they were fighting a mountain giant, trying to complete a quest they had been working on for a while. Gilbert looked down quickly to pick up a meatball with his fork, and when he looked up, Hero died.

"You gotta be kidding me," Gilbert muttered as the giant started attacking him. He dropped his fork and desperately tried to fight back. "No, no, no, no, no!" He cried out as he watched himself die. "Great, thanks for nothing, Hero…"

Soon after, he finished his spaghetti and turned the computer off. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Today was just going to be another boring day… He tapped his fingers on his desk for a while and then turned the computer back on. He went onto YouTube and started playing the first song that came to his mind. And then he dropped to the ground in front of his bed and started doing push-ups.

He would always work out after he ate his food. Sometimes, when he was bored(which happened a lot), he would see how many he could do in one run, this was one of those times.

He got to 40 when he heard that wall separate and someone walking right in front of him.

"Hello, Gilbert," the man said in his familiar voice.

"Guten Tag," Gilbert sighed. 47…

"How are you today?" he asked, like usual. Gilbert inwardly rolled his eyes, just another boring day. 52.

"Bored," Gilbert informed.

"I brought your medicine," the man said and Gilbert twitched. He would sometimes come with giant pills that he was forced to take.

"Wunderbar…" Gilbert muttered. 60.

"I have been thinking recently, Gilbert," the man said and then Gilbert tuned him out. He usually started ignoring him at around this time. At 70, Gilbert got an idea. He had seen people on TV do clap push-ups. He wondered if he could to it… He stopped himself at 75 and prepared himself to try to do a clap push-up. He moved himself down all the way and pushed himself up really quickly and took his hands off the ground. Then he brought his hands together, heard them clap, and caught himself before he fell onto the ground.

"That's awesome!" Gilbert chuckled, looking down at the ground. That was the most entertaining thing he'd done in weeks.

"I am glad you agree, Gilbert," the man said and Gilbert sat up quickly, looking at where he heard the voice. When did he sit down on the couch?

"What?" Gilbert blinked. What did he just agree to?

"It doesn't quite matter right now," the man said and stood up from the couch. Gilbert quickly stood up and fought back a groan when the man handed him the pills.

"Say, how come I've never known your name?" Gilbert asked as he walked towards his plate and water.

"We talked about this before," the man stated calmly.

"I know that," Gilbert looked down at the two horse pills in his hand. "How about you finally tell me what these are for?"

"Allergies," the man said quickly. Suddenly, a melody started playing in the room that wasn't Gilbert's music. Gilbert looked behind himself and the man pulled out a phone and pressed it to his ear. "I am in the middle of something. What is it?" Gilbert blinked in surprise. He had never heard the man sound so angry. He had always been calm around him.

"Something wrong?" Gilbert grinned, turning around and leaning against the desk. The pills were still in his hand. He wanted to see how long he could put off taking them.

"He ran away again?" the man demanded into the phone and Gilbert nearly jumped. The man turned towards that wall and Gilbert followed him at a distance. "Yes, yes, I'm coming. The second you find him, put a perimeter around him. Don't let him get further than Burdensbrow." The man hung up his phone and looked over to Gilbert. "Step back." He always said that when Gilbert tried to see into the crack in that wall.

"Fine," Gilbert grumbled and stood back. The wall opened and the man stepped through. Gilbert quickly stepped towards the door and watched it close. He saw something on the outside, though, for the first time. It looked like a blue light, or a lot of blue lights. There were several people out there, too, but that was all he could see. Gilbert looked at the wall for a while and looked down at his hand holding the pills. He didn't have to take them for once. Gilbert closed his hand around them and looked around, like someone was watching him.

He quickly darted over to his bed and threw the pills underneath it. He would see what life's like without those things.

And then there's that blue light. Gilbert got an idea. All he would have to do is wait for that man to come back.

* * *

"Aw! Come on!" Alfred yelled out, slamming his hand into the side of the computer. It was old anyway, he didn't care if he broke it.

"Alfred, don't hit it like that or you'll break another computer," Arthur sighed behind him. He noticed Alfred was constantly at the computer recently. His bright, sandy blonde hair was dulled now from lack of light. And that usual cowlick of his was drooping.

"But I died!" Alfred complained. "Again!"

"Turns out your name is wrong," Arthur chuckled, going to leave the room. "You aren't much of a hero after all."

"Hey!" Alfred turned around in his spinny chair. He looked at Arthur. For a guy obsessed with shadows, he sure looked bright and happy. His hair was practically the color of the sun and his green eyes were brightly colored. Alfred's were just a dull blue from lack of sunlight. He just didn't find a point in going outside anymore. "I am the greatest hero ever!"

"Tell that to me when you aren't dying when your friend needs you the most," Arthur sighed.

"Awesome Me can handle himself just fine," Alfred shook his head. He stood up, not caring about his computer anymore.

"Don't you find it weird that one of your best friends is someone you've never met in person?" Arthur leaned against the doorframe of the study.

"Well, can I have friends I meet in person?" Alfred asked. "You've told me before that I can't!"

"I'm going to go search for him," Arthur shook his head and started out, into the hallway.

"Don't you get tired of searching for him?" Alfred ran out in to the hall.

"Maybe, maybe not," Arthur shrugged, not looking behind him.

"I don't think you'll ever find him," Alfred sighed.

"Look," Arthur turned around just as he got to the front door. "There was only one person born with his power. It's rare. This is the first time it's showed up in 300 years. And looked what happened while it was gone. We need to find the holder of that power to make this world normal again."

"What makes you think we can't do it by ourselves?" Alfred asked.

"Seven people are not enough to change the world, Alfred," Arthur sighed, turning around and opening the door.

"And here you are thinking one man can," Alfred snorted as Arthur left, closing the door behind him.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Alfred shuddered at the random, ominous voice. He nearly squealed, but he turned around and saw his brother, Mathew, right behind him.

"Fine," Alfred crossed his arms in front of himself. It always scared him the way his brother would act invisible all the time. "It's just that Artie's chasing that stupid dream again."

"You don't think he can find him?" Mathew asked as Alfred started back towards the study.

"How do we even know it's a he?" Alfred asked as he sat down in front of the computer.

"You're going back online?" Mathew asked.

"What else do I have to do?" Alfred demanded, turning around to face his brother. "I can't act normally in the real world like he does! At least this way I can make more than 6 friends!" Alfred turned back around. "Besides, it's not like I need to work out or move to stay strong in the first place…"

"Alfred…" Mathew sighed.

"Hey, I don't care if we don't find him," Alfred shrugged. "I've lost hope in him anyway."

* * *

**I'm back with a new story! Who's excited?**

**Okay, so this story is a little different from the ones I'm used to doing. One main difference is that it's a RuPru rather than a USUK. Weird for me... Also, this is lightly based off Snow White. You can tell at certain parts in the story, but the rest not so much. The plot line for that story is so basic and nothing happens, I'm surprised they made a movie out of it. But I figured out a way to make it longer. We will see how this works out. Another difference is that I usually have a ton of OCs, but that man I think is the only OC I'm gonna have and he's not really in here all that much. Hey, he doesn't even have a name!**

**Anywho, reviews are very well appreciated as they keep me writing stories. So if you like this and want to see it continue, please review.**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White, and Burdensbrow is a made up town. If it really exists, I don't own it.**


	2. Headaches

"Gilbert," the annoying voice of the man invaded Gilbert's dreams. Gilbert groaned, refusing to open his eyes, and turned over in his bed. "Gilbert, wake up."

Gilbert blearily opened his eyes and sat up right. "Yes? What do you want? I'm a little busy here," Gilbert snapped at him. He had never been interrupted in the middle of sleep before, so he was irritated. The man was standing at the foot of his bed with his arms crossed.

"You didn't take your medicine yesterday," the man stated.

"If it's really for allergies it can wait until I wake up," Gilbert said irritably.

"You are to take them now," the man ordered.

"Well, I don't know where they are," Gilbert sighed. He was too awake now to go back to sleep. Great.

"There are not many places they could be in here," the man stated. "You are to look for them."

"How about no?" Gilbert said slowly.

"Gilbert, you are 23 years old," the man stated. "Are you really going to act childish about this?"

"Yes," Gilbert nodded.

"Where are they, Gilbert?" the man demanded.

"Somewhere," Gilbert shrugged and swung his legs of the side of the bed. He might as well try to play a game to see if that could get him tired again.

"Gilbert…" the man sighed.

"If you're so interested in having me take them," Gilbert sighed, sitting down in his chair, "then just get me new ones, it's not that big of a deal.

"He's such a brat," he heard the man mutter.

"Did you say something?" Gilbert stole a glance behind him at the man.

"Stop playing your stupid games and take those pills right now," the man ordered.

"I'm fine," Gilbert said with a wave of his hand. "They're just for allergies, I'm sure I can handle a stuffy nose here and there."

"He can't find out…" the man muttered again, but then spoke up. "Do not make me force you."

"What can't I find out?" Gilbert asked as the computer screen lit up.

"What?" the man said quickly. Then he muttered, "It hasn't even been a day. How could he…?"

"Maybe you should stop talking to yourself if you're so concerned about me over hearing you," Gilbert rolled his eyes. When did he get so stupid?

"Where did you hide those pills, Gilbert?" he growled and Gilbert turned around in his chair.

"Since when do you get mad at me?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. This was becoming a lot more fun than he expected it would be.

"He's getting on my last nerve," Gilbert could have sworn he heard him mutter, but his lips didn't move.

"How did you do that?" Gilbert asked, standing up.

"Do what?" the man demanded.

"You just talked without moving your lips," Gilbert said. "How did you do that?"

"I think you not taking your pills is making you hallucinate," the man turned around and then muttered. "Dammit, we need to find those now."

"You're hiding something from me," Gilbert stated, walking up to him. "What is it?"

"I am going to get you more medicine," the man said through clenched teeth and started walking towards the door. "Stay right there."

Gilbert inwardly scoffed. He craned his head so he could see that door appear and the man stepped through it. Gilbert didn't see much through the door again and he just really wished it would stay open for a little bit longer. Then something amazing happened. The door stopped just before it closed.

Gilbert stared at it and then moved towards it. He could hear people muttering, but they didn't sound like they were talking, it felt like it was inside his head. It was all giving him a headache.

"He's staring at the wall again."

"When do I get off again?"

"This is the most boring job ever."

"What are we doing here?"

"I wonder if my husband remembered to lock the front door."

"How's Maxi doing all alone at home?"

"I hope Jim's okay at school."

It was like every sentence brought a pang into Gilbert's head. It felt like every person was talking at the same time. He wished they would all just shut up so he could think clearly. He put his hands to his head, as if that would make everything go away. He was about to close his eyes, but the door suddenly flew forwards, into the hallway lit by blue lights.

Gilbert took a step back from the door and dropped his hands, forgetting about his headache. That hallway was littered with computers. Some of them had a person in the center of the screen with pure white hair, some had numbers, and some just had random notes on them. There were no people on the chairs in front of the computers, but when Gilbert looked further down the hall, he saw that they were all against the wall. A few of them had their eyes closed and Gilbert took a step out of his room to see if he could help them. But they all started talking, but none of them were moving their lips.

"What the hell was that?"

"God, my head."

"Shit, he's out."

"Is Gloria dead? She doesn't look like she's breathing."

"What just happened?"

"Did he not get the medicine?"

"Help!" finally, someone's lips moved. The man looked terrified.

"Hey, don't worry," Gilbert stepped forward, trying to calm them down. "I-I want to help."

"Stay away, freak!" someone snapped and Gilbert froze. Freak? What did he mean? Gilbert looked around quickly and there was a computer next to him with a blank screen. He looked into its blackness and he could have sworn the person looking back at him had white hair and red eyes. Gilbert yelped and took a step back, ramming into one of the chairs. Was that really him? He really did have white hair…But those eyes weren't possible.

Gilbert's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a gunshot and then a clank just behind him. Gilbert ducked his head and he heard another shot. What the hell was going on? He couldn't understand anything and his headache was becoming worse as the people mumbled to themselves in a panic. He just wanted everyone to shut up!

He saw the chairs and computers around him start to tremble and he blacked out.

* * *

"Alfred, get off the computer," Arthur said, poking his head into the study.

"What is it now?" Alfred groaned, turning around in his chair.

"We're having a meeting," Arthur sighed. He always acted like such a child.

"Why do I have to go?" Alfred complained. He didn't like talking with the others in his house. They always annoyed him.

"Because you are a part of this household and if you want it to stay that way you will come," Arthur sighed.

"Fine," Alfred stood up. "I was dying anyway." He followed Arthur through the house into the family room. The other four were already there and there were two open spots on the couch, so Alfred took the one that had the arm rest. He was about to prop his feet up on the other spot, but his brother appeared out of nowhere. "Jesus, Mattie!" Alfred yelled at him and Mathew giggled. "If you don't want people to think you're invisible, don't do that!"

"We need to do a head count," Arthur sighed. It was always irritating to have 7 people in the same house.

"Why do you always have to do this, mon cher?" Francis purred from his spot on the floor in front of the couch and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Your charm won't affect me," Arthur stated bluntly.

"I'm here!" Feliciano, or Feli as the rest called him, raised his hand. He was sitting on the love seat next to Lovino. He was always so grumpy, he didn't raise his hand or say anything.

"I am here as well," Antonio said calmly, leaning back in his spot on the couch next to Alfred.

"Me and Mattie are here, too," Alfred sighed. "Now can we get going?"

"Fine," Arthur sighed. "I have reason to believe that the one we've been searching for is in Burdensbrow."

"And this means you want us to search for him?" Alfred asked irritably.

"That is quite a ways to walk," Francis said. "And I am far too gorgeous to walk through the woods all the way there."

"But wouldn't it be worth it if we found him?" Arthur asked.

"I agree with Francis, amigo," Antonio shrugged.

"Like hell I'm going," Lovino muttered.

"And I am not going if my Lovi isn't," Antonio inputted.

"You shut up, damn tomato bastard!" Lovino snapped at him.

"This is why I don't come out of the study often," Alfred muttered.

"I wouldn't mind going," Mathew said happily.

"That's because you can hide if people start turning on you," Alfred sighed.

"Have you still not gotten over the last incident?" Francis laughed.

"How could I?" Alfred snapped. "I tore apart half the freaking town."

"Accidentally, I might add," Arthur sighed.

"I would like to go too!" Feli said loudly.

"We're all going," Arthur stated.

"Make me, Shadow Man," Alfred challenged.

"You do realize I can, right?" Arthur scoffed.

"You are not that scary, Arthur," Antonio laughed.

"Antoine has a point," Francis said. "You are not the most powerful one here."

"And you are?" Arthur sighed. "All you can do is make girls fall all over you. Not very effective in my book, frog."

"And you just play with shadows," Francis scoffed.

"Do you want to challenge me?" Arthur snapped and Alfred could have sworn he saw that vein that pops out of his head when he's really mad.

"Hey, let's not fight," Feli rested a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We should just get going to search for him."

"We are all going," Arthur sighed, trying to calm himself down from Francis.

"I'm not," Alfred said.

"Fratello, you should come!" Feli went over to Lovino and latched onto his arm.

"Get the hell off of me!" Lovino snapped.

"If you go," Feli pleaded.

"Fuck it, fine," Lovino groaned. "Now get off!"

"Yay~!" Feli yelled happily. "Fratello's coming!"

"I might as well go, too," Antonio finally gave in. "It would be no fun here without you two."

"Dammit! Don't come!" Lovino snapped at him.

"If Antoine is going, I will too," Francis said.

"Thank God," Arthur sighed with relief. He really didn't want to force them all to come.

"I guess since no one else is going to be here," Alfred sighed, "I'll go too. But just because I don't want to be alone in this huge house!"

"Alright then, everyone pack up," Arthur sighed. This was going to be a long trip. But it was all worth it if they found him.

* * *

Gilbert slowly woke up, keeping his eyes closed. Was that all a dream? Must have been, considering he was asleep. However, when he woke up, he noticed that there was something green beneath him. Gilbert quickly sat up right and looked down at the ground. Was this…grass? He had never seen it in real life before. He brought his hand down to touch it and it felt weird. Gilbert quickly looked up and saw what he figured was the sky. It was light blue and seemed to expand forever in all directions. There were white puffy things in the sky he supposed were clouds.

But, why was he here? Was he really…outside?

He quickly stood up and his legs felt wobbly and his head hurt. But he looked around it seemed that he was in some kind of a small town. There were several wooden houses all around him and there were people all over the place, along with animals like dogs Gilbert had never seen in person. He resisted the urge to go up to one and pet it and decided to step out from the grass. It looked like there was a dirt road. How small was this town if it didn't have a real road?

Gilbert was cut off from his thoughts when he felt something ram into his side, like it had just been running. Gilbert felt himself tumble onto the ground.

"Mein Gott," Gilbert muttered as he started to stand up again.

"My apologies," someone said and Gilbert looked over to him.

"I guess you're the thing that rammed into me?" Gilbert asked, standing up all the way.

"I didn't see you there," the person was a man, Gilbert noticed. A man with hair the color of snow and violet eyes. That led Gilbert remember that he had white hair and red eyes.

"Partially my fault," Gilbert said quickly. He felt awkward now for some reason. He took a quick look at the man's attire. Even though it felt warm, he was wearing a thick looking scarf, a black jacket zipped up all the way, and jeans with boots.

"My name is Ivan," the man smiled happily. Gilbert just realized his Russian accent. "What is yours?"

"Gilbert," Gilbert said. A sharp pang suddenly went through his head and he winced. He started hearing people muttering again.

"Who is that?"

"Is that Ivan, the new guy?"

"Two people with white hair becoming friends, how nice."

"His eyes freak me out."

"When did he come to Burdensbrow?"

"Are you alright?" that voice was right next to Gilbert and he realized it was Ivan.

"Fine," Gilbert shook his head, but the voices just came stronger. They all felt like they were inside his head all at once. He closed both of his eyes, holding onto his head, which was pounding at this point.

"What's he doing?"

"What a freak."

"That's what he gets for talking with Ivan."

"Stop it," Gilbert muttered. He could have sworn he felt wind picking up around him. "I can't even think…" he didn't know if he said that out loud or if someone else said it. Everything was blending together. Why was this happening? Why couldn't it all just stop?

"Stop."

"Stop."

"Stop."

"Stop."

Those were other people's voices. They weren't his. Why were they all the same?

"Gilbert, are you doing this?" Ivan's voice came in with all the others. He was the only one not saying "stop."

"I don't understand!" Gilbert shook his head furiously. "Can't you hear them, too?"

"Who?"

"Everyone!" Gilbert snapped.

"Everyone."

"Everyone."

"Everyone."

"Everyone."

All of the voices started repeating that word now. His head felt like it was about to explode and he couldn't take it anymore.

Gilbert felt himself fall down to his knees. "Help me…" he begged.

"Help me."

"Help me."

"Help me."

"Help me."

"Gilbert?"

* * *

**And here is the next chapter. I was trying to make it slightly ominous, and it seemedthat way when I was writing it, but as I re-read it, I'm pretty sure it wasn't. But, oh, well, that's life.**

**Reviews are nice.**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White, and Burdensbrow is a made up town. If it really exists, I don't own it.**


	3. Emotional Kiss

"What makes you think he's at Burdensbrow?" Alfred groaned. They had been going through the forest for a couple hours now.

"I just have a feeling," Arthur sighed.

"Can we take a break?" Feli pleaded. "I'm tired!"

"You said that 10 minutes ago," Arthur groaned.

"But I mean it this time!" Feli pressed. "My feet hurt!"

"Fine, we'll stop," Arthur stopped walking and started up at the sky through the tree leaves.

"Why the hell are you such a baby?" Lovino snapped as Alfred leaned against a tree.

"Be careful you don't lean against it too hard," Francis laughed. "You just might tear it in two."

"Do you want me to punch you all the way to Brudensbrow?" Alfred threatened him. "Because you know I can."

"I am shaking in my boots," Francis laughed.

"You're not as scary as you think you are, Alfred," Antonio chuckled. "All you do is punch things and run quickly."

"And all you do is play with the fire," Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Please stop fighting," Mathew muttered quietly next to Alfred.

"How long have you been there, Mattie?" Alfred demanded, backing up from him slightly. He always appeared out of nowhere like that.

"This whole time," Mathew said simply.

"You need to stop doing that," Alfred sighed.

"At least he's not afraid to use his abilities," Arthur stated.

"Aren't you the one who told me to be careful?" Alfred crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That did not mean to sit and do nothing in front of a computer," Arthur sighed. "It's been a year since that happened and I haven't seen you use your strength for anything other than breaking computers and chairs. You need to learn to control it better."

"I'm sorry I don't have as much concentration as you do," Alfred slammed his head against the tree.

"I don't think you need concentration for your ability," Arthur sighed.

"Stop calling it an ability!" Alfred snapped. "You make it sound like its normal."

"I know you're the newest one in our group," Francis sighed, "but you should know what we do by now."

"I know what you know," Alfred sighed. "But no one else does. That's the problem!"

"You should probably just take a day to relax," Antonio suggested.

"When can I do that when I'm stuck in a house with you six?" Alfred asked.

"I've been able to do it," Feli said happily from his spot on the ground he had chosen to sit on.

"I think all of us have," Lovino stated flatly.

"Fine," Alfred sighed. "I'll try it when we get back home, okay? Now can we get going to look for this guy?"

"Feli, you fine to move now?" Antonio asked.

"Si!" Feli said happily, jumping to his feet.

"Wonderful," Francis stated.

"Let's head out, then," Arthur sighed as they all started walking again.

* * *

Gilbert tried to open his eyes, but his vision just swam in front of him. The voices were just getting louder and louder and he didn't think he could handle it for too much longer.

"I think I can help you," that was Ivan's voice, Gilbert could barely remember where he was or what was going on. He honestly just wanted to go back to the white room again.

"White room."

"White room."

"White room."

"White room."

Gilbert could have sworn he felt himself leave the ground. His eyes snapped open and, in his fuzzy vision, he saw that he was in the arms of Ivan.

"What the hell are you-" Gilbert was cut off by a pang in his head. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on tight, da?" Ivan told him quietly and they started moving. Normally, Gilbert would have fought back. But his headache was getting worse and he could barely move. He close his eyes again because that made the pain lessen, if only just slightly.

"Fine…" Gilbert grumbled.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Through all of the noise and the headache, Gilbert could have sworn he heard a door open. They moved forward slightly and all of the noise seemed to muffle. The door close and the noise disappeared altogether. Gilbert snapped his eyes open again and forced himself out of Ivan's arms. He fell hard on a floor. He looked down at it and it looked like wood.

"What the hell?" Gilbert snapped at Ivan. "What the hell was that?" He could feel himself breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked calmly.

"Probably," Gilbert calmed himself down. He held onto his head, his headache just starting to dull. "But I have no idea what that was."

"I think I do," Ivan said and he kneeled down in front of Gilbert.

"Okay, so, if I'm thinking straight, which I'm probably not," Gilbert said. "When everyone was talking at the same time, you weren't. Why weren't you?"

"Because I was trained not to succumb to powers like yours," Ivan said simply.

"Powers?" Gilbert asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You said your name was Gilbert, da?" Ivan tilted his head.

"Um, yeah," Gilbert nodded.

"I have never seen you in person," Ivan looked at him with deep interest.

"Wait, you know me?" Gilbert asked.

"Gilbert Belschmidt, correct?" Ivan asked.

"Is that my last name or something?" Gilbert asked.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Ivan asked.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Gilbert said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You act a little like your brother," Ivan giggled and Gilbert shuddered at how creepy it sounded.

"I don't have a bruder," Gilbert shook his head. "Who the hell are you? Do I know you or something, I'm pretty sure I don't. Why are you assuming you know about my life?"

"I know about what you can do," Ivan said simply.

"What the hell can I do?" Gilbert snapped.

"Take a hold of my hand," Ivan said, holding his hand in front of Gilbert.

"Why?" Gilbert asked slowly, looking down at the hand.

"Just trust me, da?" Ivan said.

"I seriously just met you about 5 minutes ago," Gilbert said. "And literally had a mental breakdown right in front of you. I do not think I can trust you."

"I know about the room you've stayed in for the past 18 years," Ivan stated.

"Was that really 18 years?" Gilbert asked. It couldn't have been that long, could it?

"Da," Ivan nodded. He was still holding out that hand.

"I'm not taking your hand just because you know that," Gilbert sighed.

"What if I knew you didn't take your pills yesterday?" Ivan asked.

"How the hell do you know that?" Gilbert asked.

"Just take my hand and it will explain everything," Ivan stated.

Gilbert moved his hand up, but then moved it back down. "How do I know you're just not some stalker or something? How do I know for sure that I can trust you?"

"Because I am the only person you've met that doesn't watch you 24/7," Ivan said calmly. Gilbert remembered those screens with him in the middle of them. Those were cameras right? He had been watched his whole life…

"Fine," Gilbert sighed and slowly moved his hand up. "But if this is some kind of a trick, I'm gonna kill you."

"Go ahead," Ivan laughed as Gilbert took his hand. The second their hands made contact, Gilbert's headache came back 10 fold. He cringed inward, closing his eyes. All of these images started going into his view all at once. It was like an entire person's life flashed in front of his eyes. It definitely wasn't his, considering the only white was snow.

Gilbert retracted his hand back, but it was too late from seeing what he saw. He opened his eyes at looked back at Ivan. He was about to yell at him for doing that, but the emotions from all the pictures hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt practically every emotion all at once and he nearly passed out. Sorrow, adoration, happiness, loneliness, hurt, glee, frustration… Before he knew what he was doing, he held onto the back of Ivan's head and pulled them together so that their lips connected. It made perfect sense at the time, but just a second later, those pictures disappeared from Gilbert's memory and he had no idea why he was kissing a total stranger.

He pulled away quickly, crawling backwards as fast as he could. "Mein Gott! I'm so sorry! I don't know what just came over me!"

Ivan just laughed. He nearly fell over on his back he was laughing so hard. "I did not expect that reaction," he grinned when he finally calmed down. Gilbert felt his face heat up.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" Gilbert demanded.

"You don't remember any of it, do you?" Ivan asked, leaning towards him. Gilbert leaned back.

"Nein…" Gilbert said slowly. He was starting to get uncomfortable being around this guy. Why did it feel like that kiss made perfect sense, even now when he couldn't remember the reason?

"Can you hear me when I do this?" Ivan asked, but his lips didn't move.

"How did you do that?" Gilbert asked.

"Because you are reading my mind," again, his lips didn't move.

"I-I can't do that," Gilbert shook his head.

"Then how do you explain this?" Ivan raised an eyebrow. His lips stayed perfectly still.

"I don't know," Gilbert looked down at the wood beneath him.

"They've been hiding it from you," Ivan said, this time his lips moved.

"Hiding what?" Gilbert asked.

"That you are the only thing that can fix this world right now," Ivan said.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert blinked.

"Your power is very special," Ivan stated.

"What power?" Gilbert demanded as Ivan stood up, looking at the door.

"Telekinesis and telepathy," Ivan stated simply, like it didn't matter all that much.

"Are you crazy?" Gilbert blinked. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Someone's coming," Ivan stated.

"You didn't answer my question," Gilbert stood up, too. But Ivan was ignoring him. "Oi, I kissed you," Gilbert snapped at him. "The least you could do in return is answer my freaking question."

The door behind Gilbert slammed open. Before he could turn around to see who was there, he felt something painful course through his entire body. He could have sworn he heard electricity cackle and he fell down to the ground, his vision going black.

"Good job, Ivan," a familiar voice said as Gilbert's world faded away.

* * *

**I totally spaced about updating this story earlier, so sorry it's a little late in the day... Anywho, I hope you liked it. I finally got to the freaking RuPru part...**

**Please review, so I know what I'm doing right or wrong.**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White, and Burdensbrow is a made up town. If it really exists, I don't own it.**


	4. Dreams

Ivan watched as Gilbert twitched, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and then fell over with a thump on the ground. As Gilbert fell, he revealed a man behind him with short clipped brown hair and cold, blue eyes. He was holding a walking stick out just where Gilbert was. It sparked with electricity for a second and the man brought it down to the ground so he leaned on it.

"Good work, Ivan," he spoke happily.

"привет, Derek," Ivan said, staring down at the unconscious Gilbert.

"You know I do not speak Russian," Derek sighed as people came in behind him to pick Gilbert up.

"It means hello," Ivan sighed irritably.

"Now, let's talk about you running away again," Derek said and Ivan finally looked back up at him. "This is your fault because we had to find you."

"How is it my fault?" Ivan asked simply.

"I was talking with Gilbert when I heard of your disappearance. Because I had to leave, he didn't take that medicine we've been having him take so things like this don't happen," Derek said irritably.

"How is it my fault you have a bad system of doing this?" Ivan asked.

"I know you're supposed to be off finding the other freaks in this world," Derek sighed. "But this one comes first. When I tell you to watch him, you best watch him."

"It is not my job to keep up this twisted world your family created," Ivan said.

"You were hired to help keep this wonderful world the way it is now," Derek said. "Did this endeavor bring about anything?"

"I think I found where those seven live," Ivan said. He couldn't believe he was doing all this for him.

"Pray tell," Derek nodded towards him.

"All I can tell so far is that it's the forest over there," Ivan nodded his head to the left, where the forest was.

"We've sent dozens of search parties there already, Ivan," Derek sighed. As far as Ivan knew, these 7 were the last people that knew of Gilbert. Everyone else thought people like him were just a fairy tale. So Derek was dead set on making sure they never saw the light of day again.

"Well, now we know they are there for sure," Ivan shrugged.

"Find them," Derek growled at him. "You were the only freak out there I could trust, now I'm not so sure. Prove me wrong." He turned towards the door of the house Ivan was renting out. "Now I have to go clean up that mess you created."

The door slammed shut and Ivan sighed. This whole thing started with him trying to protect his sisters from this man's wrath. But they still got sucked into this whole thing. It was getting dangerous at this point. But if he refused what this man wanted, his sisters would be the ones paying the price.

This world really was messed up. According to the stories, Gilbert was the only one that could help it. All Ivan had to do was help him get out and he could get away this time. And maybe those seven might be able to actually help him.

* * *

Gilbert sat up right quickly, gasping for air. He looked around and saw the white walls and the white furniture, and the computer with the plastic screen. He was sitting in his white bed. He groaned and held his head. That couldn't have just been a dream. It felt so real. The grass, the fresh air…the kiss. Gilbert shuddered and stood up, going over to the computer. There wasn't a plate of food like usual. That was weird…

Gilbert didn't even have a chance to turn the computer on when he heard the door open and the man walk in.

"Hey, really quick before you start asking your questions," Gilbert turned around in his chair to look at him.

"Is it about that nightmare you were having?" the man leaned against the back of the couch.

"Nightmare?" Gilbert asked.

"I came in earlier to check if you had really taken your medicine yesterday," the man sighed. "But you were sound asleep. You kept on turning back and forth and muttering. I didn't hear what you were saying, though."

"That couldn't have been a dream," Gilbert placed his head in his hand.

"Care to share what happened?" the man asked.

"Nothing," Gilbert shook his head as he turned towards the computer again, staring at the blank screen. It didn't show a reflection of himself for some odd reason. Was that Ivan guy really just his imagination? A dream would explain why he randomly kissed him for no reason…

"So did you take your medicine?" the man asked calmly.

"Ja," Gilbert lied as he stared at the screen. "Hey, why can't I see myself in the screen of this computer? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," the man laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to see your reflection in things like this?" Gilbert asked.

"Gilbert, if you wanted to know what you looked like, you could just ask me," the man said.

"Okay then, what color are my eyes?" Gilbert turned towards him.

"Blue," the man stated simply, but there was something in his eyes…

He was lying.

"What color is my hair?" Gilbert asked. He knew the answer to this one, because he tested it himself.

"Why the sudden interest?" the man asked casually.

"Why are you changing the subject?" Gilbert asked just as casually. Something was off here. He was acting more reserved than normal. When he said nothing, Gilbert sighed. "So, why no food today?"

"That's for not taking the medicine," the man stated bluntly. "I know you lied to me about taking them."

"Go find them if they're so important," Gilbert stated, turning back to the computer. Then he thought of a way to see if that really was a dream.

"Just tell me where they are, Gilbert," the man sighed. But Gilbert didn't answer. He started concentrating really hard on the computer. Ivan said he had telekinesis, right? That was moving things with his mind, correct? He imagined it lifting up just a centimeter. And that was when it happened. It moved up about an inch from the desk. Gilbert looked back at the man quickly and looked back to the computer quickly. It fell quietly back onto the desk.

"Um, I think they're under my bed somewhere," Gilbert muttered, staring at his computer. Then he turned around and looked carefully at the man. He took a deep breath and concentrated really hard, to see if he could read his mind.

"Damn kid," the man muttered, but his lips didn't move. Gilbert blinked for a second, then he stood up and walked past his bed and leaned against the wall opposite the one the man came through.

"So, I was dreaming since you left in that panic?" Gilbert asked.

"I suppose," the man stated flatly. He was currently trying to find the pills from underneath Gilbert's bed and he looked like an idiot.

"So, all of those headaches and crap I got, those weren't real?" Gilbert crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Not at all," the man said calmly, coming out of the bed. He looked like he was holding those pills.

"So I never went on the other side of that wall?" Gilbert pointed to the wall the man came out of.

The man blinked before replying. "Is that what you're dreaming of? Trust me, the real world is not what it is on television. You don't want to see it." He stood up and started walking over to Gilbert.

"Yeah," Gilbert chuckled. "In my dream, I met this weird guy and all of this weird shit was happening. And then he took me to this house, where I'm not sure, but I think I kissed him."

"You did what?" the man sputtered and stopped walking.

"Weird, right?" Gilbert laughed and held out his hand for the pills. "You know, I'm not sure, but I think his name was Ivan. Anyway, my dream ended right after that. Actually, right after he told me that I was a telepath or some shit. I've never had such a weird dream in a while, gotta say."

"He did what?" the man said through clenched teeth.

"Something wrong?" Gilbert asked, pretending to be innocent. He had messed with the man before, but he never had anything to mess with him with. Until now. "I never thought one of my dreams could make you so mad."

"It's nothing," the man sighed irritably and Gilbert smirked.

"Do you know what's weird, though?" Gilbert asked. "From what I've read on the internet, the people you see in dreams are people you've seen in real life. There were a lot of people in that dream, but I've only seen you for my entire life."

"Must have been stars from all those movies you watch," the man smiled, but it was obviously fake, as he handed Gilbert the pills.

"You sure it's alright for me to take these?" Gilbert asked. "I mean, they've been under my bed for a while. And I think I see lint on one of them."

_Just take the damn pill!_ That was his thought. However, what he said was different. "Would you like some water, then?"

"I would love some," Gilbert smirked. He was pretty damn happy at how he was affecting him.

_When did he start becoming such a brat? _He thought as he pulled out a plastic cup from his pocket and went into the bathroom and the sink started. Gilbert concentrated hard on the door and he saw it move slightly.

"Hey, so I hope you don't mind if I do this," Gilbert sighed. The man turned around and was about to say something, but Gilbert quickly slammed the door shut with his mind. He concentrated on the door locking and there was a click. The door knob was jiggling, but it wasn't opening. There was pounding on the door. "Awesome," Gilbert smiled to himself.

Next was the wall that separated for the man to come through. He didn't know how to try to open that, though. He was still new to this whole thing. He dropped his pills and started feeling the wall for cracks to see if that would help him. But there was nothing there. He hummed as he heard threats coming from the man as the door was slammed against again.

Suddenly, the wall separated and Gilbert took a step back, afraid it was someone coming to help the man, but no one was on the other side of the door. He took a step out of his room and looked around. No one was at the computers and no one was at the end of the hall.

_Run!_ Someone's thought cut into Gilbert's head harshly. Gilbert took another step and was about to ask if anyone was there. But _Run!_ made it into his thoughts again. It sent a spurt of pain through his head.

"Jeez, okay," Gilbert muttered and started running. "Think quieter next time…"

While he was running, he ran through many random hallways and turns and he felt like he knew exactly where he was going. Every turn he was sure would get him out of whatever this place was. He didn't even slow down when he took turns, which turned out having him ram into walls. He kept running until he came up to a door that looked like it was some kind of an air lock. For some reason he couldn't explain, he knew that the outside was on the other side of the door. He heard footsteps running towards him from down the hall and grabbed onto what he figured the handle was of the door and the door flew open.

"Gilbert!" he heard that man's voice as he ran out of the door and the sunlight nearly blinded him. He turned quickly to his left and nearly slipped on the grass, but he somehow magically kept his balance and kept running. Before he knew it, he made it into that town he met Ivan in. But he didn't stop, even as he almost ran into people.

He saw tall trees appear behind some houses and started running for those. He could still hear the people running after him behind him. And he was starting to run out of breath.

As he made it to where the forest started, there was a group of people just standing there. He tried to avoid them, but he couldn't help running into one of them. He couldn't tell who it was, but he heard him grunt as he was slammed into a tree.

"Sorry!" Gilbert called out and he could have sworn he heard an echo, but he kept running. He barely avoided running face first into several trees as he ran and slowly, the footsteps started fading. Until they were gone altogether. He ran for a couple more minutes before he slowed down and slammed his back into a tree. He started gasping for air as he dropped himself down to the ground. He had never had to run in his life and his legs felt weak and he felt like he was about to throw up.

Just a short rest. And then he would start moving again.

* * *

"So, his plan is to just come and talk to locals," Alfred sighed to Francis as Arthur left their group to talk to some of the people living in the town of Burdensbrow.

"I guess," Francis shrugged.

"There really is no better plan," Antonio said. Then started complaining to Lovino, who was refusing to let him touch him. "Come on, Lovi! All I want to do is pinch those pretty red cheeks of yours!"

Lovino's face turned a dark shade of red. "That's exactly why I'm not letting you near me!" Lovino yelled at him, bringing Feli inbetween them. "Damn tomato bastard!"

"You know you love me, Lovi~" Antonio purred. "Te amo, Lovi…"

"I do not think your approach to l'amour is working quite well, mon ami," Francis pointed out casually.

"Fratello," Feli complained. "Why are you using me as your shield?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Alfred sighed. This was why he was standing away from the others. Alfred looked over to the town and he heard some people starting to complain. All of a sudden, someone came up from behind some houses and started running for the forest. And right at their group. He looked pretty terrified, Alfred noticed, and then he slammed right into Alfred. He grunted in pain as he was sent right into a tree. All he saw was a bob of white hair disappear into the forest.

"Sorry," Alfred didn't know why he just said that, but he noticed that the others said it, too. The whole town practically said it. All at the same time.

And then what looked like a small army of people came out from behind the houses. The all ran past their group quickly and into the forest behind that man that ran into Alfred.

"Mon dieu," Francis muttered.

"That was scary," Feli muttered.

"Man up!" Lovino snapped.

"What was that?" Antonio asked.

"Arthur!" Alfred called out, running after where he saw Arthur go.

* * *

Ludwig stepped into the small, windowless room that they would use to brief people on missions. He had been here for a while, but this was his first time being sent off on a mission. He had given people missions before, but this wasn't the same. Sure he kept his composure, but he was nervous.

The room was basic. There was a wooden desk in the middle with two chairs on either side. Right over that desk was a lamp that hung from the ceiling, giving the room it's only light.

"Ludwig Belshmidt, da?" a creepy voice with a Russian accent asked from the chair behind the desk.

"Ja," Ludwig nodded and sat down on the chair in front of him.

"So," the man in front of Ludwig sighed. Ludwig just got his first good look at him. He had snow white hair and deep violet eyes. He wore a simple, black jacket zipped all the way up and a thick looking scarf wrapped around his neck. He didn't say anything for a while. He looked like he really didn't want to be there.

"My mission?" Ludwig asked.

"You are to go after your brother," the man sighed.

"I am to what?" Ludwig asked. His first mission was to go after his own brother, he couldn't believe it. "He's escaped?"

"For the second time," the man said. He looked like doing this was really paining him. "You will find him in the forest next to Burdensbrow, he probably hasn't gone too far."

"Is there anything else?" Ludwig asked. He hadn't seen his brother in nearly 18 years. That was the only reason he started working here in the first place, because he thought that would get him to see Gilbert again. But he didn't expect it would end up like this.

"Da," Ivan nodded. He closed his eyes. The next thing he said sounded like it was being recited from a piece of paper. "You are to put one bullet through his head, another in his heart, and bring back the dead body as proof he is dead."

Ludwig felt his eyes widen in surprise. "You want me to kill my bruder?" Ludwig asked.

The man sighed. "Da," he nodded.

"Why me?" Ludwig asked.

"Because you are the one who knows him best," the man sighed. "You do not have a choice in this. Either you do it or you die and someone else kills him."

"What are you implying?" Ludwig asked.

"Think about it this way," the man leaned forward onto the desk. "If any of the people here get their hands on him, it won't just be death he will face. People are cruel to anyone like him. At least this way, you can make sure he dies peacefully."

"Danken," Ludwig sighed. The man had a point. But Ludwig wasn't sure he could bring himself to even aim a gun at his only surviving family.

"I have sisters," the man stated. "I know how important family is. That is why I suggested you."

Ludwig nodded at him and stood up. "I appreciate that," Ludwig nodded to him and turned towards the door.

"Good luck, then," the man said.

Ludwig slowly left the room. No matter what happened after this, he wasn't going to be coming back. Either he would die for not killing Gilbert or he would quit for having to kill his own brother.

Either way he was dead.

* * *

**So my OC does get a name... Don't worry, though, he doesn't appear too much later. And Ludwig gets his entrance! So happy!**

**Reviews are like comfy hugs!**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White, and Burdensbrow is a made up town. If it really exists, I don't own it.**


	5. FirstAid Kit

Something that sounded like a twig cracking made Gilbert snap his eyes open and sit upright. The sky looked different than the time he closed his eyes. It seemed darker. He couldn't have fallen asleep in the forest while he was being chased…

Another twig snapped and Gilbert scrambled to his feet. Someone was coming through the forest just in front of him. He could hear people talking. Or was that thoughts? He still couldn't figure out the difference.

"We've been searching for hours."

"Ja, is that a problem?" that voice seemed like it should sound familiar to Gilbert. It was very deep and he had a German accent. Did Gilbert know him? Doubtful… "You search over there, I will continue this way." Gilbert could hear footsteps thromping on the ground and they were getting closer to him.

Gilbert backed up slightly and bumped into the tree he slept against. He had to stay quiet, they couldn't know where he was. He turned his head slightly to look behind the tree. The forest continued for a short while, but then the ground suddenly dropped off. Was it a hill? The footsteps were getting closer and Gilbert was about to go and investigate the drop off, but the footsteps stopped.

"Gilbert?" Gilbert froze. It was that deep voice. Gilbert turned his head towards him just in time to be wrapped into a hug by that man. He stiffened and noticed that this man was far taller than him and a lot stronger. Was this hug some kind of a way to capture him again?

Gilbert decided to act calm for the time being. "Do I know you?" Gilbert asked the man.

The man released Gilbert and took a step back. He had a look on his face that was thick with sorrow. He had blonde hair slicked back neatly and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a green training jacket, jeans, and boots. He looked extremely familiar, but Gilbert couldn't place him. "My name is Ludwig," he said slowly. Gilbert looked at him blankly. For now, he didn't seem like he was going to do anything to Gilbert. "Do you not remember me?"

"Should I?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm your bruder," Ludwig said.

"Look," Gilbert took a step back. "I don't know who you are and I don't have a bruder, so I am sorry, but I have to go."

"Read my mind," Ludwig said quickly, holding onto Gilbert's wrist with a gloved hand.

"The hell?" Gilbert tried to get his wrist free. "Let me go." He tried to stay quiet with the risk of someone finding him.

"You can trust me, Gilbert," Ludwig stated.

"Sure I can," Gilbert tried to wriggle his hand free to no avail. "But I really have to go."

"Just read my mind and that will prove it," Ludwig pressed.

Gilbert clenched his teeth. What if this was a trick? Would he let go if Gilbert read his mind? He still couldn't do it that well, what if he did it wrong? "Fine," Gilbert sighed.

Surprisingly, he didn't have to focus too hard to get the thought Ludwig was thinking. But it wasn't really a thought, it looked like a memory.

_They were in some kind of a house with black windows. They were in what looked like a family room. There was a couch with a table and rug in front of it. It all looked like it was in the point of view of a toddler. The toddler seemed to be content just sitting there, watching the others in the room._

_There were only two others. There was a tall man with long blonde hair and cold blue eyes. And then, sitting on the back of the couch was a little kid, swinging his legs. The kid had wild, white hair and beady red eyes. He was smiling happily._

_"Hey, Vati, I have something to show you," the kid said happily. That kid reminded Gilbert of himself. Something in his gut told him that it was him._

_"Ja, what is it?" the man called Vati asked. He appeared to be just humoring the child._

_"Check it out," the little Gilbert turned around to face the table. A look of concentration traced across his face and the table suddenly lifted up maybe a foot in the air. And then it slowly went back down onto the ground._

_"Wunderbar, Gilbert," Vati said, but he didn't have very much emotion behind it. Something told Gilbert that that voice actually did mean he was proud of the kid. The little Gilbert gave a huge smile._

_"I've been working hard on it," little Gilbert said happily. "Hey, do you think Ludie will be able to do it?"_

_"Nein," Vati petted Gilbert's hair and started to walk out of the room. "This gift is just for you."_

_"Aw! Why?" little Gilbert complained, jumping down from the couch and running up to Vati. "It would be so awesome if he could do it too!"_

_"When did you learn that word?" Vati asked curiously._

_"Awesome?" little Gilbert tilted his head. "Just did! It's my favorite word now!"_

_"That's good for you," the sides of Vati's lips quivered slightly and Gilbert knew that was his smile._

_"So why can't Ludie do it, too?" little Gilbert pulled at the pant leg of Vati._

_"Your gift is special," Vati kneeled down and pat at Gilbert's hair. "It's not like the other gifts. The last person to have it was your great-great-grandfather."_

_"Woah, really?" little Gilbert's eyes widened in amazement. "That's so awesome!"_

_"It's a rare gift," Vati did that twitch thing again. "You should take care of it."_

_"Yeah, I will!" little Gilbert nodded furiously as Vati stood up and started walked out of the room. Little Gilbert turned his attention to the toddler who was just watching the whole time. "Hey, Ludie, you wanna go outside?"_

_"Ja," the toddler nodded._

_"Awesome!" little Gilbert smiled._

The memory ended and Gilbert found himself just staring at Ludwig.

"W-what the hell was that?" Gilbert demanded. Was that really just him? All he could remember was that white room, but he felt like that memory did happen.

"Do you believe me now?" Ludwig asked.

"That doesn't…" Gilbert shook his head. "That doesn't prove anything."

"I haven't seen you in 18 years," Ludwig muttered quietly. "And you don't even remember me."

That was when it finally hit Gilbert. The man from the room said he was 23, right? If he was locked up for only 18 years, what about those other 5? Why couldn't he remember those?

"Hey, Ludwig!" someone yelled from the forest behind Ludwig. "You find him?"

"Nein," Ludwig called back. "We should head back for tonight."

"So you're searching for me?" Gilbert asked him.

"I'm supposed to kill you," Ludwig sighed. Gilbert took a step back. "But I can't."

"Because I'm your bruder?" Gilbert asked slowly.

"Ja," Ludwig nodded with his eyes closed. "I can't go back now."

"So that means you work with the people that were keeping me in that room," Gilbert said.

"Not anymore," Ludwig stated. "I only worked there so I could maybe see you again."

"Ludwig!" a voice called from the forest behind them.

"I should go," Ludwig said and turned to the right. He started walking into the trees.

"Wait, West!" Gilbert called out to him. He didn't know why he called him that, but it just felt right, for some reason. Was that a nickname he used in the past?

"Ja?" Ludwig asked and Gilbert could have sworn he saw traces of a smile on his face.

"I believe you," Gilbert said.

"Gut," Ludwig nodded. Footsteps starting coming towards them and both of their heads snapped towards it. "Shieβe…"

Gilbert took a few steps back and someone appeared out of the forest.

"Lud…wig…" the man coming through the trees slowed down when he saw Gilbert. A couple people appeared behind him.

"Running," Gilbert said as he turned around and started running as fast as he could.

"Don't go after him!" someone snapped behind him. "The freak's first priority!"

Gilbert heard footsteps following him and tried to run faster, but then he realized he reached that drop off point he was so curious about. It turned out to just be a steep hill and Gilbert was doing okay at first running down it. Until he tripped. Immediately, he felt his face slam onto the ground and he started rolling down the side of the hill. He didn't know which direction he was facing or how far he had gotten, all he knew was every time he hit a tree. He hit his head, his arm, his leg, his back, his stomach.

Eventually, though, he came to a stop. He laid there for a while to try to come to, and then he heard a gunshot. Gilbert snapped his attention up to the top of the hill. There were probably five men at the top of the hill, all of them with pistols poised at him. Gilbert scrambled to his feet and he heard another gunshot. He started running, but he was still dizzy so he ran into several trees. He heard another gunshot and then pain seared in his left arm. Gilbert winced, crying out in pain. He held onto his arm where it hurt and stumbled in the other direction, standing so that a tree was in the way of him and the shooters.

He removed his hand from his arm and looked at it, it was covered in blood. Gilbert could feel himself shaking as he heard another gunshot and the wood next to his head splintered.

"Let's move up," a man said and Gilbert heard the sound of sliding. They were coming down the hill. "He's injured, he can't get too far."

Gilbert started running again, clutching his injured arm. He heard several gun shots go in his direction and all he could do was think _Please don't let them hit me, please don't let them hit me!_ He didn't hear any of the bullets come near him and he heard several people cry out in pain behind him.

Gilbert stole a look behind his shoulder and saw all of the men that were following him on the ground. They had red stains in their chests.

"Holy shit," Gilbert muttered and he tripped over a root in the ground. He fell on his injured arm and cried out in pain. He looked back to the men on the ground. Did he do that? He knew he wished that the bullets didn't hit them, but did he turn them around?

He stood up, still gripping his arm, and started running again. He felt like he was about to puke, but he kept going, nearly tripping over his own feet several times. He ran until he saw something that didn't look like a tree coming up. It looked like a house. Gilbert slowed down as he came up to the front door.

"H-hello?" Gilbert called, knocking on the door. His arm was really starting to hurt now. "Hello!" No one came. Gilbert stared down at the door knob. He knew he could lock a door, how hard could it be to unlock one? He stood there for a while, shaking horribly, until he finally heard a click. And he quickly opened the door with a shaky hand. He stepped into the large house and found himself in a hallway. There were doors on either side, but at the end, it looked like it opened up into a room.

"Hello?" Gilbert called out as he walked through the hall, leaving the door wide open. When he got to the room at the end, he noticed that it looked like a living room. There was a long, beige couch and a love seat, both with two pillows each, and a television circling the room. In the middle was an oval rug. On one side of the room, there was stairs. On the other side, there was a doorway without a door. Gilbert walked towards the doorway and found that it was a kitchen.

Kitchens usually have first-aid kits, right? Gilbert would have ran into the kitchen, if his legs weren't shaking so bad. He had seen in movies that usually first-aid kits were held in cabinets below the sink. He was praying to God that this was true. And fell to his knees in front of the sink and used his shaking right hand to open up the cabinets. He saw cleaning supplies and random rags and he tore them aside quickly. In the back of the cabinet, Gilbert saw a small, red box.

He immediately grabbed for it and opened it up with just his right hand. He stole a glance at his other arm and the entire sleeve on his left arm was red. He could see red dots starting to splotch on the ground. Gilbert stared at the open first-aid box. He had no idea how to do this kind of thing.

Quickly, he stripped off his shirt and took a good look at his arm. It looked like a straight line across the middle of his bicep, but it was seeping with a deep, red liquid. It looked like it might be deep and Gilbert felt queasy just looking at it.

He was starting to feel extremely tired and he could barely keep his eyelids up. He felt something like a liquid dripping down the side of his face. He used his right hand to feel it and he felt a scratch on his head. He retracted his hand and it came back with fresh blood on his fingertips. Gilbert tried looking back at the kit and tried to move his right hand towards something in it. But his vision was tunneling.

He blacked out before he could touch anything in the first-aid kit.

* * *

"I knew it was just gonna be a waste of time," Alfred sighed as they walked back through the forest to get to their house.

"I know, you've been saying that for a while now, Alfred," Arthur groaned. "You're getting rather exhausting."

"Whatever," Alfred rolled his eyes as they approached that familiar, steep hill that meant they were only a few minutes from home. "Let's just get down this hill safely so I can go home and try to relax."

"I'll race you down, fratello!" Feli cheered happily and started running down the hill.

"Be careful, dammit!" Lovino snapped at him, carefully stepping down the hill.

"Feli always knows to have all the fun," Antonio laughed.

"At least walking down the hill is better than walking up it," Francis sighed as he and Antonio started their careful trek down.

"Can I just slide down?" Alfred laughed, watching as his brother effortlessly walked down it without a problem.

"If you want to get a concussion by hitting your head on a tree, sure," Arthur grinned as he, too, walked down with ease.

"I don't get how you can do that," Alfred groaned. He carefully placed his foot on the hill and then put his other foot down lower. He felt himself slipping as he continued going.

"Something's wrong," Arthur stopped halfway through the hill.

"M-mio Dio!" Feli nearly screamed. With just a quick look at each other, Arthur and Alfred ran down the side of the hill.

"What the hell?" Francis' voice was shaking as Alfred came up just behind him.

"What's up?" Alfred asked as he came up beside him.

"Take a look at the ground," Antonio said, staring down.

"What?" Alfred looked down. There were 5 men in suits lying on the ground, 5 pistols strewn in several directions, and what looked like blood soaking through the men's suits.

"Oh, my Lord," Arthur muttered, coming up next to Alfred.

"We need to get home," Alfred muttered.

"Mon dieu, the house!" Francis yelled and they all started running for the house.

Alfred was the first to get there and he noticed the door was wide open. He ran inside and he noticed that there were small spots of blood going all the way down the hallway and then into the kitchen. He started running, following the trail of blood.

The second he stepped into the kitchen, he nearly felt his eyes pop out of his head. There, lying in front of the open cabinet underneath the sink, was a man with white hair. He didn't have a shirt on and he had on just a pair of gray sweats and white socks, which were turning a shade of green, probably stained from grass. It looked like there was a deep cut on his arm, which was still bleeding. And Alfred could clearly see he was covered in scrapes and bruises from where he was.

"My God," Arthur muttered as he came up next to Alfred. He was panting from the run, but he still rushed to the side of the man. He went in front of him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Hello? Are you awake, lad?" The man gave no response and Arthur moved his head so that it laid on his chest. "Thank God he still has a heartbeat."

"What happened?" Antonio asked, running up beside Alfred.

"Who is that?" Francis asked.

"Alfred, I need you to carry him to my bedroom," Arthur looked up quickly.

"What? Why me?" Alfred snapped.

"Alfred, this is no time to argue," Arthur stated. "I cannot treat him here on the floor."

"What if he's one of those guys against us!" Alfred yelled at him.

"It wouldn't matter either way," Arthur said. "Now, you are the only one who can pick him up without too much fuss and moving him around too much. I need you to do this for me."

Alfred sighed. "Fine," he walked up to them and stooped down so he could move his arms under the man. He noticed that there was an open, yet untouched, first-aid kit right in front of him.

"Careful," Arthur said as Alfred started picking him up, "He has a head injury."

Alfred stood up and looked down at the man. There was a cut just above his eyebrow and it was trailing blood down his face. The tips of some of the strands of his white hair were being stained by the blood.

"He's fine," Alfred sighed. "Anyone who went through this much and had the sense to try to find a first-aid kit can handle themselves."

* * *

**I feel kind of bad for Gilbert... I totally just ruined him... Oh, well, he gets better, that's all that matters!**

**Reviews are well appreciated!**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White, and Burdensbrow is a made up town. If it really exists, I don't own it.**


	6. Waking Up

Gilbert woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. He felt a throbbing in his head and a sharp pain in his right wrist. He could hear voices above him.

"Why do you insist on staying in this room 24/7 just for him?" a sharp, annoying voice asked.

"I just want to make sure he's okay," a calmer, British voice said.

"He's fine," the first voice sighed. "We decided that a couple days ago."

A couple days? How long was Gilbert out for?

"Just calm down," the British voice said. "I want to make sure that fever doesn't return."

"It looked like it was just a cold."

"Yes, but his body reacted to it like it had never seen it before. We don't know anything about him."

Gilbert felt something wet touch his forehead and he instinctively sat up right, snapping his eyes open. He saw a man sitting next to him with a rag in his hand and his eyes wide and Gilbert leaned away from him, using his right wrist for support. Which turned out to be a bad idea. Pain seared through it and he immediately pulled the hand close to his body, wincing.

"Well, we know one thing about him," that annoying voice said. "He doesn't like to sit still." Gilbert looked up at it and there was a man standing in the doorway of the room he was in. The man had wheat blonde hair, but it seemed dulled. And he had dead looking blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He was wearing a simple blue jacket with a red shirt and white skinny jeans.

Gilbert looked around the room and it was a simple bedroom. He was sitting in a bed with a pale green comforter, which was the largest thing in the room. The bed was against the wall across from the door. Next to it was a small night stand with a lamp on it that shed all of the light in the room. On the wall to the right, there was a long dresser with a mirror on it. The ceiling slanted up from where the bed was, telling Gilbert the room was probably close to the roof.

"You should lie down," the British voice said, coming from the man beside him. Gilbert's vision quickly snapped to him. He had messy, blonde hair and forest green eyes. He was wearing what looked like dress pants and a dress shirt. One thing that attracted Gilbert's attention the most about him was that he had the largest eyebrows Gilbert had ever seen.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with your face?" Gilbert asked just as his vision began to blur slightly and he felt slightly dizzy.

"Lie down," the Brit sighed, pushing Gilbert so he was lying down. "You have a mild concussion, you shouldn't move too much yet."

"I have a what?" Gilbert tried to sit up again, but the Brit kept him down. Gilbert looked down at the part of his body that wasn't covered by the comforter. He didn't have a shirt on, which showed off the several scars that scattered across his chest and arms. On his right wrist was what looked like a bandaged wrapped around several times, even going around part of his hand. On his upper left arm, a bandage wrapped around his bicep. "Mein Gott, what the hell happened to me?"

"Do you not remember what happened before you passed out?" the Brit asked.

"Some," Gilbert shook his head lightly. "I think I remember falling down that hill…and then a pain in my arm…and I think I remember going to a house, but no one was there."

"Is that all?" the Brit asked kindly.

"I think so," Gilbert muttered. He remembered getting shot, but he wasn't going to tell total strangers about that. He also remembered Ludwig…his brother…

"Well, most of your wounds were there before we found you," the Brit sighed, standing up. "I've done my best to try to patch you up, but I'm afraid I'm no doctor."

Gilbert blinked. "What do you mean by most?"

"Alfred," the Brit glared at the man in the doorway, "being the ignorant twat that he is, accidentally rammed your hand into the railing coming upstairs. I'm afraid he's stronger than he knows and he broke your wrist."

"You broke my wrist?" Gilbert asked the man standing in the doorway, propping himself up on his elbows.

"It's not all my fault!" Alfred yelled. "Antonio and Francis were bugging me, begging for a look at him and they distracted me! I couldn't have slammed him hard enough against that railing to break it unless it was already fractured in the first place. I know my own strength, thank you very much…"

"I'm going to go see if I can get…" the Brit paused and looked back at Gilbert. "What is your name?"

"Gilbert," Gilbert answered.

"I am going to go get Gilbert some food," the Brit told Alfred. "Please watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything that could hurt himself."

"Whatever, Artie," Alfred sighed as the man left.

They sat in silence for a while until Gilbert broke the silence. "So, your name is Alfred?"

"You know, you should put on a shirt now that you're awake," Alfred said bluntly.

"Well, thanks arschloch, I'll do that as soon as I can stand without puking," Gilbert replied with a glare.

"Do you always talk this politely?" Alfred asked, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Do you always have such a big stick up your ass?" Gilbert snapped.

"I don't have a stick up my ass," Alfred glared at him. "That would be Artie."

"Hey, the awesome me can tell when someone's had a stick up there arsch," Gilbert laid back down on the bed. "I've known someone like that my whole life."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Alfred asked. His voice wasn't angry anymore and Gilbert looked at him in confusion.

"I'm not repeating myself," Gilbert sighed. "That's too much thinking for a person with a concussion."

"Did you say 'awesome me?'" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, kind of my thing," Gilbert said. "Does it matter?"

"You play World of Warcraft?" Alfred asked.

"Why does that matter?" Gilbert asked him.

"Are you Awesome Me?" Alfred asked, his eyes going wide with amazement.

"Yeah," Gilbert nodded. "Do I know you?"

"Dude, I'm Hero!" Alfred said excitedly, rushing over to the side of Gilbert's bed.

"Oh, so you're the idiot who keeps dying on me," Gilbert laughed.

"And you're the idiot who never pays attention," Alfred laughed. Gilbert noticed that his blue eyes starting lighting up, looking far less dead than they looked before.

"Hey, I am usually eating when I'm playing, so I have an excuse," Gilbert argued. "What's your excuse, hot shot?"

"I am living with six other people," Alfred said quickly. "So I'm distracted all the time."

"No, you're not," the Brit stepped back into the room. "You're just horrible at that game."

"Shut up, Arthur," Alfred huffed.

"I give you congratulations," Arthur laughed and Gilbert noticed he was holding what looked like a metal tray. "I haven't seen Alfred smile like that in about a year."

"Well, my awesomeness does that," Gilbert grinned.

"You should sit up," Arthur stated.

"I thought you told me not to do that," Gilbert cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't make me do it for you," Arthur stated and Gilbert shrugged, slowly sitting upright and then leaning against the headboard. His head hurt like hell, but he sucked it up because he could feel how empty his stomach was. Arthur placed the tray in Gilbert's lap. Gilbert looked down at it and it looked like a glass of water and…was that soup? It looked like some awful concoction; a mixture of black and brown.

"So, what is it?" Gilbert asked.

"Inedible," Alfred said quickly.

"Hey, no one asked you, you ungrateful wanker!" Arthur snapped at him.

"Anything you cook is inedible," Alfred laughed. "Just figured I should warn him ahead of time."

"Oi, Arthur!" an unfamiliar French voice called out and someone came into the room next to Alfred. He had long, wavy blonde hair, but it was pulled back into a pony tail. He had soft blue eyes and was wearing a pale blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows. And he was wearing plain jeans. Deffinately French. He was holding a bowl that looked like it had steam coming out of it. "I told you not to take your crap up here. Now look what you made me do! I had to run up the stairs after you!"

"Shut it, frog!" Arthur snapped at the Frenchman. "You two are the only ones who hate my cooking."

"Us, and every living thing on this planet," Alfred chuckled.

The Frenchman blinked at Alfred. "You're in a good mood today."

"I guess," Alfred shrugged.

"So, who are you?" Gilbert asked. He stole another glance down at the black goo in the bowl on his lap. "And please tell me you're a good cook."

"Hey!" Arthur protested, but the Frenchman cut him off.

"Je m'apelle Francis," the Frenchman said proudly and waltzed over, beside the bed.

"Guten Tag," Gilbert nodded.

"I knew he was German!" Alfred said excitedly.

"Sure ya did, Hero," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"So, tell me," Francis moved the bowl he was holding next to the other bowl of…soup. This bowl actually looked like it had something edible inside it and it smelled fantastic. "Which one would you prefer to eat."

"The one that actually looks like food," Gilbert said, looking down at the soups.

"See?" Francis gloated. "I knew he would prefer my fine cuisine over your slop!"

"No one even likes your lousy French cooking!" Arthur snapped.

"I would also kinda like to not be poisoned by eyebrows," Gilbert shrugged, pointing a thumb at Arthur.

Alfred nearly fell over laughing. "You should tell that to him when he's trying to cook dinner! We've got three amazing cooks in this house and the one with no talent thinks he's the best!"

"Shut it, wanker!" Arthur snapped at him. "No one asked you!"

"But I was in the room, might as well speak my mind," Alfred laughed.

"Hey, could I finally eat?" Gilbert asked. "I don't even know how many days it's been since I've had food."

"There," Francis said, placing the bowl of soup on the tray and picking up the other bowl carefully, like it was diseased. "Now I'm going to go throw this away before it eats us." With that he left. Gilbert ignored Arthur's shouts at him and tried to pick up the spoon on the side of the bowl with his right hand. But that wound up sending searing pain all through his wrist, so he dropped the spoon, hissing in pain.

"You're right handed, aren't you?" Arthur asked suddenly and Gilbert sighed.

"Sorry," Alfred admitted shyly.

"I'm fine," Gilbert sighed. He reached for the spoon with his left hand, but that sent pain through his upper arm, where he remembered getting shot. "Gott, really?"

"Need help there?" Alfred laughed.

"Fuck it…" Gilbert muttered and reached forward with his left hand, ignoring the pain in his upper arm, and grabbed onto the bowl. He brought it to his mouth and just drank it from the bowl.

"You really were hungry…" Arthur muttered just as Gilbert finished gulping down the delicious soup.

"Ja," Gilbert sighed, setting it down. He was still hungry.

"When was the last time you ate?" Alfred asked.

"When you died while we were going after that giant," Gilbert sighed, looking down at the empty bowl.

"That was a week ago," Alfred said.

"What?" Gilbert's attention snapped up to them.

"Bear in mind that he's been here for 4 days," Arthur sighed. "But that does bring the question, what were you doing for the other 3 days?"

"Running away," Gilbert muttered. He might as well tell them that, considering they were taking care of him…But he wouldn't tell them the rest. They would think he was a freak or something.

"You ran away from home?" Arthur asked.

"Well, don't worry then!" Alfred said happily. "You'll fit right in here! Everyone ran away from home!"

"Not everyone, Alfred," a voice said from nowhere and Gilbert looked around. He couldn't find the source.

"Mattie!" Alfred snapped. "Stop hiding. How long have you been here?"

All of a sudden, someone appeared at the foot of Gilbert's bed. He looked just like Alfred, except that his hair was slightly longer and he had a curl sticking out of his head. He looked a lot happier, too. However, he scared the hell out of Gilbert. He yelled out in surprise and nearly slammed his head into the headboard.

"Mein Gott!" Gilbert yelled. "When did he get here?"

"Mathew," Arthur sighed. "You shouldn't just pop out of nowhere."

"Sorry," Mathew muttered and Alfred sighed.

"Dude, if you keep doing that, I'm really gonna think you're a ghost," Alfred stated.

"Anyone care to explain how he managed to just appear out of nowhere?" Gilbert asked, still staring at Mathew.

"Mathew, like the others in this house," Arthur said, "is special. I am sorry if he startled you."

_Special._ That was what Vati said in that memory from Ludwig. And that reminded Gilbert of his abilities.

"Wait," Gilbert said. "Special meaning he has, like, a superpower?"

"That's what I said when I first learned about it!" Alfred said excitedly.

"You could consider it like that," Arthur chuckled.

"Sorry if I scared you," Mathew muttered.

"Hey, it's fine," Gilbert smiled at him.

"Mathew has the ability to become intangible," Arthur said.

"That's an awful big word for someone with a concussion," Gilbert stated.

"It means he can go invisible and walk through walls and shit," Alfred stated.

"Right," Gilbert nodded. So they were special like him…Should he tell them about him?

"And I have superhuman strength, speed, and endurance," Alfred said. And then he looked down at the ground. "Guess you're gonna call us freaks now, right?"

"Why would I do that?" Gilbert laughed. "I would be calling myself a freak, too."

"Really?" Alfred's eyes widened and he looked over at Arthur. "What can you do?"

"I…probably shouldn't do it with a concussion," Gilbert rubbed the back of his head lightly with his right hand, wincing slightly at the pain it gave him. It was true, though. What if he tried to move something and then he did something else? Or what if he tried to read one person's mind and he accidentally read a different one? Or did worse?

"True," Arthur sighed.

"Hey, do you think this means he could stay with us?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"That's a matter of if he wants to, Alfred," Arthur sighed.

Gilbert was about to say something about them talking like he wasn't in the room, but the room started spinning and the three people in there with him started becoming blurry. His eyelids were starting to droop.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy," Gilbert muttered as he started getting a slight headache.

"Here," Arthur's voice sounded distant. Gilbert was able to focus for long enough to see the tray be removed from his lap. "Lie down," Gilbert felt someone moving him, helping him lie down flat.

"Gilbert?"

"Don't worry, he's fine."

"Think he was telling the truth?"

"We won't know until he proves it."

Gilbert blacked out.

* * *

**Alrighty then. Here be the next chapter! Hope y'all liked it.**

**I love people who leave happy reviews.**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White.**


	7. The News

"So, he's woken up?" Antonio asked Alfred as he came down the stairs. It seemed like he was waiting at the foot of the stairs for him.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You aren't running over into your little computer room?" Antonio asked, obviously dumbfounded.

"Shut up," Alfred picked up a pillow from the couch and chucked it at him. "Don't spoil my good mood."

"Since when are you in a good mood?" Antonio laughed. Alfred rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the TV remote, turning the TV on.

"That Gilbert is pretty cool," Mathew said happily, floating down from the ceiling and landing safely in front of the TV.

"I know, right?" Alfred laughed. "But is there anything wrong with the stairs?" Mathew just giggled as Francis stepped into the room from the kitchen. "Yo, Francy Pants. You got any more of that soup left?"

"We have plenty of Arthur's," Francis offered.

"Um, no. That shit's nasty," Alfred laughed.

"Is Arthur still up there?" Francis asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"He keeps spouting things about how he's the one that's supposed to fix the world," Alfred sighed with a wave of his hand. "Something about the white hair and red eye combo."

"Well, white hair does signify an unusual power," Mathew offered.

"What I'm wondering is when did mind reading become rare?" Alfred asked. "Isn't that, like, a classic movie superhero power?"

"It's telepathy and telekinesis," Antonio corrected.

"So, if white hair shows a rare power," Alfred said. "What do red eyes mean?"

"There are two important people with white hair," Arthur finally came down the stairs. "It doesn't signify a rare power, it's just that those people with it have that hair color. It was common for anyone born with white hair to be treated extremely well back when people with that power were everywhere."

"Does the other one have red eyes?" Mathew asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Violet, or so I've heard. The red eyes mean telekinesis and telepathy. But the violet mean the ability to sense those with a special power."

"Woah, you mean like he could find us without knowing what we look like?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "People like that were valuable when they were common. They could help see if certain people had a power. Like if it were a criminal, if they had aid from something. Or if they needed help drafting in an army, people with a power were very helpful. Sadly, I think there is only one of those in this world."

"Why _is_ there only one, Arthur?" Francis asked, leaning against the couch.

"The gene naturally skips four generations," Arthur shrugged. "It's not like that with the others and no one knows why it does, but it just happened. They used to be plentiful enough, but eventually the families that had that power were killed off. There is only one family for each now. They've worked hard to keep themselves alive for long enough for another one to come up. It's strange that they were on the same generation, though."

"We're back!" Feli announced happily and Alfred heard the front door close. Feli and Lovino were sent off to get firewood and kindling. They had a fireplace rather than a heater for some reason, so they usually had Antonio start the fire and it would last all night.

"You know, now that I know about that guy that can track us, I'm slightly scared of using my powers," Alfred muttered.

"It is true we don't know what side he's on," Arthur said.

"But why would he go against people just like him?" Antonio asked.

"People have reasons for everything," Arthur said solemnly.

"What are you all talking about?" Feli asked as he and his twin stepped into the room.

"Artie's just being a nerd about history," Alfred said, finally turning his attention towards the TV. It was on the news, probably from the last time Arthur was watching it. There was a nicely dressed news lady with perfect hair talking very seriously. That was why Alfred hated the news. Everyone was too stuck up and serious.

"Well known billionaire, Derek Bilonwal, is holding a press conference and we were lucky enough to get a reporter and camera in the room," the lady spoke. There was an image next to her that looked like a press conference.

"Hey guys, shut up for a second," Alfred said, not looking away from the TV.

"When did you get so interested in the news?" Arthur smirked.

"It's the billionaire dude," Alfred said.'

"Bilonwal?" Francis asked, leaning over the couch to look at the TV.

"Yeah, sh," Alfred said.

The screen turned to the press conference. Derek Bilonwal was standing in center screen, behind a podium. Alfred had only heard of him and never seen him in person before. He had harsh, blue eyes and very clean, short brown hair. He looked old and very mean.

"I am aware that my business is going through a…slight hiccup," he said, his voice dull and boring. "I have had to be away on certain business for a while and I have been a bit distracted with a new project. But I am back and I will make sure we get over this small bump."

Reporters started raising their hands and speaking loudly to get attention. He pointed to one behind the current reporter.

"What 'certain business' were you out on?" a woman asked firmly.

"I have been working on a top secret new project," he said smoothly. "I am afraid I can give you no details, but it will most certainly improve mankind."

"So, what does his company do, again?" Alfred asked.

"The real question is what it doesn't do," Francis muttered.

"I guarantee his project has something to do with exterminating us," Lovino said sourly.

"He's practically ensured world peace, right?" Arthur asked.

"Wait," Alfred said quickly. He heard a question that sounded important and rewound it so he could hear the question.

"What do you think of the rumors that you're harboring freaks of nature?" a man asked. "People that can do unnatural things?"

"Anybody like that I would not call a freak of nature," Derek smiled. "Those rumors are completely false. I do not have anything like that in any of my facilities."

"Explain the occurrences happening in Burdensbrow," a reporter demanded. "We know there's a facility of yours near there."

"I have only recently heard of the events there," Derek said simply. "I, personally, do not even understand the rumors of what happened."

"Liar," Antonio muttered.

"So you are denying having anything to do with that?" a woman asked.

"From what I've heard," Derek said, "people started talking out of their own will, saying things they didn't mean to say. How on Earth could a human like me do anything like that?"

"What are your opinions on the rising suspicions of freaks walking the Earth?" the reporter for the news channel asked.

"I do not believe they exist," Derek stated as Arthur walked up to the TV and turned it off.

"I wish the world was still like when everyone knew we existed," Arthur sighed.

"And when nobody called us freaks," Alfred grumbled.

"He's a fucking liar," Lovino snapped.

"We don't know for sure if he's keeping the telepath," Arthur sighed. "Gilbert being here is enough proof for that."

"Oh, did he finally wake up?" Feli asked happily, ignoring the depressing state of the last conversation.

"Oui," Francis nodded.

"Turns out he actually made Alfred happy," Antonio laughed.

"You should probably set the firewood down in the pit," Arthur stated.

"Should we really have Toni use his power with that guy around?" Alfred asked.

"He can find you even if you just sit there doing nothing, Alfred," Arthur stated. "It doesn't matter what we do."

"I guess," Alfred murmured as Feli and Lovino started for the fireplace and started setting up the wood. "Do you think he's already found us?"

* * *

"We really need to find them, Ivan," Derek was pacing in his presidential suite, right in front of the sliding glass door to the balcony.

"Obviously," Ivan nodded, he couldn't help but grin at the distress Derek was going through. The room they were in was simple, basically just a sitting room. It had an L-shaped, yellow couch that faced out to the balcony. It had a large, glass table with a wooden base in front of it. In front of that was an elaborate looking oak desk with a large flat screen TV in it. On the opposite wall of the balcony, there was the front door. On either side of the room were doors to other rooms Ivan hadn't seen. He had just slept on the couch for the one night they've stayed there.

"Don't be so smug," Derek snapped.

"You seem distressed, da?" Ivan giggled slightly.

"Do not sass me," Derek stopped and glared at him. Ivan put his hands up in surrender.

"If this is so important, you should not have brought me with you," Ivan stated. "You could have left me to try to find them."

"On the bright side," Derek sighed, "we were able to find the other Belshmidt."

"You did?" Ivan's heart sank. He was hoping that one would get away.

"As you say, da," Derek continued pacing. "Once we get back to Burdensbrow, I will have to interrogate him myself to see if he managed to kill his brother. Then I'll just kill him off for trying to run away."

"Why kill him?" Ivan asked.

"He ran away," Derek stated. "He obviously did something wrong."

"I am still wondering why you needed me here with you," Ivan stated.

"You are important Ivan," Derek said, like it was obvious. "Why the hell else would I keep trying to find you while you keep running away?"

"You like my company?" Ivan laughed.

"Bear in mind, you're still a freak, Ivan," Derek said bluntly and Ivan felt a twinge of anger flash through him. "You are only here so you can help get rid of the rest of the freaks out there."

"Right," Ivan sighed. "And my sisters?"

"About that Ivan," Derek said. Ivan knew that voice. He was being a sadistic bastard again. "Gilbert told me something interesting."

"Da?" Ivan asked. He wanted to know what he was getting at.

"You told him what he can do?" Derek demanded.

"I did not know I couldn't," Ivan said quickly. He would have to try to talk himself out of this one.

"Not the best decision, Ivan," Derek sighed. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "Another thing that came across is that a kiss happened."

"Is that a problem?" Ivan asked innocently and Derek's eyes narrowed.

"You were not even supposed to know him in the first place," Derek snapped. "A relationship is not going to start ruining our plan, you understand?"

"So what does this have to do with my sisters?" Ivan asked.

"You know what?" Derek scratched at the side of his head. "I'm gonna be nice. This is just a warning. If anything, and I do mean anything, goes wrong from here on out, I give you no promises your sisters will get back to you alive."

"I understand," Ivan nodded. This was getting dangerous. If he knew Ivan was stalling finding those seven…He was dead with his sisters. He started tapping his fingers impatiently on the couch, a nervous habit he recently picked up.

"Will you be able to find Gilbert once we get back, if he's alive?" Derek asked irritably.

"Easily," Ivan stated.

"Good," Derek sighed, going over to one of the doors that led to what Ivan supposed was the master bedroom. "Get to that as soon as we get back home."

"Home, sweet home," Ivan muttered sarcastically as Derek went into the room, closing the door.

* * *

**Lately, I feel like I've been losing motivation for this story... I think I might go through a short hiatus... But we will see how it goes for later.**

**Please review! It's one of the only things that keep me writing.**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White.**


	8. Standing

"Do you think I can move yet?" Gilbert whined to Arthur.

"You've only woken up for a day," Arthur scolded. It looked like he was messing with something, but Gilbert couldn't see what it was.

"I'm going to go insane if I can't even get up from a bed," Gilbert complained, throwing his head up so he could look at the ceiling.

"You'll survive," Arthur stated.

"Why the hell are you even up here if you're not doing anything?" Gilbert asked, going back to looking at Arthur.

"To make sure you don't try to get out of bed," Arthur stated bluntly.

"Mein Gott, I'm stronger than you think," Gilbert grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't take time to heal," Arthur glanced up at him for a second before looking back down at what he was messing with.

"What are you even doing?" Gilbert tried to lean towards him to see what he was doing, but that made him dizzy, so he leaned back.

"Nothing you should be concerned with," Arthur muttered.

They sat in silence for a little while. Until Gilbert broke the silence. "Do you at least have a TV, or something? So I don't die of boredom?"

"We only have one," Arthur stated. "And it's downstairs."

Gilbert sighed. "I wish I could freaking move already…"

"How about I cure your boredom by asking you a question," Arthur proposed.

"I got nothing better to do," Gilbert shrugged.

"The most you're concerned about right now is moving, and not anything else," Arthur said, not looking up from what he was doing. "So that means you aren't concerned about getting back to where you were, right?"

Gilbert looked down at the sheets on the bed. "I don't really have a place to go back to…" he muttered quietly.

"Oh, really? What happened?"

"Well," Gilbert rubbed the back of his head lightly with his right hand. Moving the left arm up that high would have hurt. He wasn't quite sure if he should tell his story to someone he had just met…It was actually nice not talking to someone who knew his entire life story for him.

"It's okay if you've had a traumatizing story," Arthur stated. "We all have them. I was abandoned by my family shortly after I was born. Mathew and Alfred were separated at birth and we found Alfred practically rampaging a town. And Francis was practically the highest paid prostitute in the world."

"He was a prostitute?" Gilbert tried to hold himself back from laughing.

"Probably still could be," Arthur muttered agitatedly.

"We could just say I ran away from home," Gilbert said.

"So did your home want you back so badly they tried to incapacitate you?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. He still wasn't looking up from what he was doing.

"That, or they wanted me dead," Gilbert shrugged.

"We're wanted dead, too," Alfred's voice rang in and Gilbert looked over to see him in the doorway. "So you'll fit right in with us."

"That is, if he wants to stay," Arthur stated. "That is all his decision."

"You sewing again?" Alfred laughed, walking further into the room.

"That's what he's been doing?" Gilbert looked back over to Arthur.

"Bloody hell, I'm not sewing!" Arthur snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, is it embroidery?" Alfred teased.

Arthur made a noise that sounded like growling. "Could you watch him for a couple hours?" Arthur stood up. "I need to sleep."

"You sure I'm the best person to put in charge of looking over someone who's injured?" Alfred asked.

"You'll be fine," Arthur stood up. He was holding something, but was hiding it behind his leg. "He stopped bleeding a good couple days ago, so you won't need to fix any of his bandages. And as long as he doesn't move, you shouldn't have any problems."

"If you come back and he has another broken bone," Alfred groaned, "it's your fault."

"Sure it is, Alfred," Arthur sighed, stepping out of the room.

"I warned him," Alfred shrugged.

"Please don't break my other wrist," Gilbert said.

"I'll try my hardest, dude," Alfred laughed, going to sit down at the same place Arthur had just sat.

"So are you gonna keep me from moving, too?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Can you even lean over without feeling queasy?" Alfred asked as he sat down.

"Hey, how do you know that?" Gilbert asked.

"I've had my fair share of concussions in the past," Alfred said happily.

"Not something to be proud of," Gilbert snorted.

"Nah, I'm fine," Alfred said with a wave of his hand. "I have superhuman endurance, so it didn't do much damage."

"Right," Gilbert sighed. "Sure."

"Hey, you never told me what you could do," Alfred stated, looking at Gilbert with interest.

"I'm not even sure what I can do," Gilbert leaned his head back. "I only just learned about it and I can't even practice because of my stupid head."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Alfred shrugged. "You should be fine in a couple of days."

"Don't concussions take, like, weeks to heal?" Gilbert asked. He didn't know much about that stuff, but he did learn about it from TV.

"If you're really like us like you say you are, you have accelerated healing," Alfred said, like it was common sense. "You'll be fine in a couple days."

"Good to know," Gilbert sighed and started tapping his fingers on his legs.

"Mind if I ask you a question, dude?" Alfred asked.

"Shoot," Gilbert said.

"What was going through your head when you found our house?" Alfred asked. "I mean, you took all that damage and you run into an empty house and pull out a first aid kit. What were you thinking?"

"Well, I just got shot," Gilbert stated. "And I was really hoping someone was home, which they weren't. And I saw on TV that people can just find a first-aid kit and patch themselves up. But I had never even seen one before in person, so I didn't know what to do. And then I blacked out…"

"You have never seen one in person?" Alfred snickered. "Dude, you're how old and you haven't even seen a first-aid kit! That's hilarious!"

"You could say I was a bit sheltered," Gilbert rubbed the back of his head again.

"That explains how your body reacted to that cold," Alfred said.

"I had a cold?" Gilbert asked.

"While you were out," Alfred started leaning back in his chair. "But it seemed like you were freaking out. Don't worry, you're fine now."

"Right," Gilbert sighed.

"What else haven't you done?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I'll just say that my first time being outside was the day I ran into your house looking for the first-aid kit," Gilbert said.

"Jesus, really?" Alfred leaned forward now.

"Ja," Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah, we're gonna change that as soon as you can move," Alfred said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm gonna let you finally live your life, dude," Alfred smiled happily.

"That's rich coming from someone who's been scared to do just that for a year," someone was standing in the doorway that Gilbert didn't know. He had messy, chocolate brown hair and deep green eyes. His skin was very dark, like he just tanned all day for a living.

"Oh, shut up, Toni," Alfred groaned.

"So, this is Gilbert, si?" the man asked. "You were right, he does have red eyes."

"Well, I didn't have a reason to lie," Alfred stated. "I should so bring up my chair from the office so I can spin around."

"Buenos dias, Gilbert," he nodded towards him.

"Guten Tag…" Gilbert paused at the name. He wasn't quite sure what to say for his name. Toni sounded like a nickname…

"Antonio," the man said smoothly. "You can call me Toni."

"Right," Gilbert nodded and shifted himself slightly in the bed.

"So, Arthur isn't letting you get up off the bed?" Antonio asked.

"More like I can't," Gilbert muttered. "Even just sitting up makes my head spin."

"This is why I wish we had a healer in our group," Antonio laughed.

Gilbert scoffed, grinning. "Please, as if we'd need one. I'm just so awesome, I'll heal all on my own." Gilbert stopped himself before he sighed. He really needed to just calm down and relax. Forget about that man from the white room and relax.

"Yes," Antonio nodded. "You were so awesome you managed to get a concussion in a forest. With no one near you. Great job."

"Oi!" Gilbert snapped at him. "Don't make me go over there and prove to you how awesome I really am!"

"I dare you to stand, amigo," Antonio leaned in the doorway. "Prove to me that you are impresionante."

"Dammit, I will," Gilbert threw the comforter off from over his legs and swung them over the side of the bed.

"Wait, Gil," Alfred stood up, taking a step towards Gilbert.

Without thinking, Gilbert stood up, too. He wobbled around for a bit and the room was spinning, but he felt fine.

"See?" Gilbert turned to where he thought Alfred was. "I'm f-"

Gilbert blacked out.

* * *

Arthur was lying down on the couch with his eyes closed, trying to sleep for the first time in days. He was thankful everyone in the house was giving him peace to do so. He had been taking care of Gilbert all on his own for this whole time and he was thankful he could finally close his eyes for just a second.

And then he heard a thud from upstairs. Arthur sighed, opening his eyes and standing up from the couch.

Really, Alfred couldn't handle one thing on his own. Even with such a simple task as making sure Gilbert stayed lying down.

Arthur grumbled as he made his way up the stairs and towards his room. He could hear voices of those inside the room now.

"You shouldn't have freaking challenged him!" Alfred's voice snapped.

"You were the one in charge of making sure he didn't do that!" Antonio's voice argued and Arthur rolled his eyes. Naturally he was involved. "For someone with unnatural speed, you're sure slow."

Arthur sighed impatiently as he walked through the door and into the room. Antonio was just a couple feet in, watching as Alfred was trying to pick up a knocked out Gilbert. The second Alfred looked up and saw Arthur, he dropped Gilbert and pointed at Antonio.

"His fault," he said quickly.

"Honestly, you can't handle anything on your own, Alfred," Arthur sighed as he stepped into the room. "Pick him up now and set him down in the bed."

"Oh, Jesus, right," Alfred said, like he totally forgot about Gilbert in his haste to blame someone else. He carefully picked Gilbert up and moved to put him down on the bed.

"So, what the hell did you do?" Arthur snapped at Antonio.

"He freaking challenged Gilbert," Alfred muttered as he successfully set down Gilbert. "He basically told him to punch his lights out."

"How far did he get?" Arthur asked, glaring at Antonio.

"He stood up and said a sentence," Antonio shrugged. "He took a step and then passed out."

"Further than I expected," Arthur muttered, finally looking away from Antonio. "I think he does have the healing factor."

"Definitely," Alfred nodded.

"Not to mention those red eyes," Antonio muttered.

"The probability of him being the one to fix the world has is nearly 100% at this point," Arthur stated.

"Well, he did say he didn't even know he had his power until recently," Alfred stated. "That would only prove that Bilonwall had him."

"There's also the fact that he's done really nothing in his whole life," Antonio helped. "He had never seen a first-aid kit in person before."

"All of the clues point to it, but we can't be sure," Arthur sighed.

"Do you think he'll probably be able to really walk tomorrow?" Alfred asked.

"Most likely," Arthur said. "It all depends on him at this point."

"Si, lo hace," Antonio nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Arthur turned on his heel. "I am going to sleep before he wakes up again."

"Wait, does this mean I have sit here and wait for him to wake up?" Alfred ran towards the door.

"That's exactly what it means," Arthur grinned as he walked away.

* * *

**And here is this chapter. I have no idea what to put down here as my author's note anymore...**

**Review, please.**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White.**


	9. Fire Wood

"Stairs. Are. Evil," Gilbert hissed. He was clutching the railing to the stairs. It had been a day since he was able to finally stand up and walk around the room. And he wanted to see if he could make it down the stairs. And now here he was, stuck in the middle of the stairs, with Alfred laughing his ass off just above him.

Alfred had been nice enough to give Gilbert a long sleeve gray shirt and jeans. But that was where his kindness ended.

"The funny part is when you try to use your right hand to attach to the railing," Alfred sat down on a stair.

"Don't make me hurt you," Gilbert glared at him.

"I would dare you, but that might make you pass out again," Alfred burst out laughing.

"Arshloch," Gilbert muttered, glaring at the American.

"I could help you," Mathew said quietly on the other side of Gilbert.

"No way," Gilbert laughed slightly, but didn't mean it. "I'm so awesome, I can do this on my own."

"If you're sure," Mathew muttered and Gilbert winced as he took another step. Turns out, he had badly sprained both of his legs. That was what he got for running his hardest on his first time. And he was still slightly dizzy whenever he walked around. He had that small feeling in the back of his throat that felt like he was about to puke. But he wanted to finally walk, so he was doing that.

"I could always push you down the stairs," Alfred laughed. "That'd make you go faster."

"I will seriously kill you," Gilbert hissed and tried to turn around, but he misplaced his foot and wound up tripping backwards down the stairs. And Mathew turned out to be of no help, turning intangible just as Gilbert was about to touch him. Gilbert managed to avoid hitting his head as he slammed down on the stairs, but his back got nailed and he finally stopped moving at the foot of the stairs, his feet still on the steps.

Gilbert twitched when he heard Alfred busting up laughing.

"Ow," Gilbert snapped, propping himself up on his elbows.

"That was all your fault, dude!" Alfred laughed as he made his way down the stairs. "You can't even work your feet right yet!"

That was it for Gilbert. Gritting his teeth, he quickly stood up and grabbed onto the front of Alfred's shirt with his left hand, pulling his right hand behind him in a fist, ignoring the pain that brought to his wrist.

"Don't make me do it," Gilbert threatened.

"You do know that's your broken wrist, right?" Alfred grinned his cocky grin. "You won't even be able to put a scratch on me with that, dude!"

"You're annoying," Gilbert shoved him away. He still felt dizzy and his legs hurt, but at least he was standing on his own now.

"Ah, so you are finally awake, mon ami," Francis' voice purred and someone wrapped an arm around Gilbert's shoulder. Miraculously, Gilbert's shoulders were the only part of him that wasn't seriously injured.

Gilbert looked over to the side and found Francis' right next to him.

"Please tell me you aren't gonna rape me," Gilbert stated bluntly.

"Oh, non, non, non," Francis shook his head. "That is only for the special ones. Like mon Arthur."

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or thankful," Gilbert said, swinging out from under Francis' arm.

"Glad to see you walking around, amigo," Antonio's voice chimed. Gilbert turned around and saw him standing up from the couch in the living room.

"Me, too," Gilbert muttered

"Coming through!" shouted an unfamiliar voice to Gilbert and someone ran in front of him and towards the kitchen.

"Dammit, Venenziano!" another voice yelled and another figure ran in front of Gilbert, following the other one. "I told you that you couldn't keep it!"

"Who the hell was that?" Gilbert asked.

"Bloody hell," Arthur muttered, he was sitting up from the couch. "I can't get one hour of peace in this house."

"That was just Feli and Lovi~" Antonio smiled.

"Judging by their actions, I think Feli found another turtle," Alfred stated.

"A turtle?" Gilbert asked.

"Fratello! Don't throw it out the window!" a ruckus came from the kitchen.

"I told you not to keep it, idiot," the second voice snapped.

"But it was just so cute!" the other one protested.

"Let's go make sure Lovino doesn't kill him," Alfred stated and everyone in the room started for the kitchen, Gilbert at the back of the line.

"Lovino, put that down!" Arthur yelled the second he stepped into the kitchen, running further in.

"This is my turtle, fratello!" that first voice yelled out weakly. "Ah! Don't hurt me! I give up!"

"What the hell?" Gilbert laughed as he walked into the kitchen. The scene that had apparently unfolded was Alfred was holding an unfamiliar person with dark brown hair with an odd curl sticking out of it and brown eyes and Arthur, Mathew, and Francis trying to yank something away from another person with lighter brown hair with an odd curl and matching brown eyes. Antonio seemed to be trying to calm the darker color haired one.

"Don't worry," Alfred chuckled. The boy he was holding back seemed to be fighting against him with all of his might, but Alfred had no problems holding him back. It almost seemed like the wind was picking up in the room all of a sudden. "They do this kind of thing all the time."

"Now, Lovi," Antonio said to the boy. Gilbert figured it was safe to say that one was Lovino. "You should calm down, si? Take deep breaths."

"Feli," Arthur grunted from the other side of the room. "Give me the turtle."

"No! Why can't I keep him?" the one Gilbert guessed was Feli yelled out. He sounded pretty pathetic, to be honest.

"Does this look like a place the turtle wants to live?" Francis tried.

"But I felt a connection with him!" Feli complained.

"I'm sure you felt that way about the deer, too," Alfred yelled over from his spot holding Lovino back.

"Hey!" Feli yelled just as Arthur rushed over to Gilbert and shoved something in his hands. Gilbert winced, pulling his right hand away, leaving the thing in his left hand. He looked down at it and it was a turtle. It looked petrified, trying to get inside its shell.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a turtle?" Gilbert asked, looking down at the thing.

"Just set it free outside," Arthur begged as he went back to Feli, who had just started crying. Gilbert stared back down at the turtle for a second.

And then he turned around and walked out of the kitchen. On his way to the front door, he muttered to himself, "The first animal I see in real life and it's a turtle. Kind of a letdown…" He opened the front door and crouched down to set the turtle safely on the ground.

"So now you've met the last two," Alfred said behind Gilbert as he stood up.

"Great family you got here," Gilbert laughed.

"Technically, we're all each other's got," Alfred leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, since you can finally move now, you should help me with my job to get firewood."

"Why would I do that?" Gilbert asked. "Aren't I still recovering?"

"Physical therapy, dude!" Alfred said happily.

"You do realize I just fell down the stairs right in front of you and you did nothing to help me," Gilbert crossed his arms in front of him. "I'm still mad at you."

"Okay, let me change the way I'm saying this," Alfred said, grabbing onto Gilbert's left wrist. He started pulling Gilbert out into the forest. "You're helping me find firewood."

"Are you really forcing me to get wood from a forest?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I could have pulled you by your other wrist," Alfred looked back at him.

"I don't even know how you're supposed to get firewood," Gilbert grumbled.

"Then get kindling," Alfred finally let go, now that Gilbert had no idea where he was. "Just pick up random twigs from the ground."

"Yes, now I feel useful," Gilbert sighed sarcastically.

"Just don't go too far," Alfred said, walking off in some random direction. "I'm gonna go chop some wood."

"You're leaving an injured person alone in the woods," Gilbert stated. "That sounds smart."

"Shut up," Alfred sighed as he disappeared in the trees.

"Picking up sticks," Gilbert sighed, stooping down to pick up a stick from the ground. "Feeling awesome." He started walking in a random direction, picking up random sticks as he went along. He kept going until he walked into an opening with a small pond at the edge of it. Curious, he walked over to the edge and looked over the pool of water. This was his first time really getting a good look at his face. Aside from some bruises and cuts, he looked pretty fine. His skin was pretty pale. And his hair really was white and his eyes really were red.

And then Gilbert noticed the bandage wrapped around his head. It made him look a lot like an idiot. So he dropped the sticks in his left hand and used it to rip the bandage off. He let it fall to the ground and was about to pick up the sticks again, when he heard someone behind him.

* * *

**Sorry this one's kind of short. But I've had trouble writing. I don't think it's so much writer's block, but it's just that I'm too lazy to actually write now... Yay, Summer Break...**

**Review, please.**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White.**


	10. Falling

Gilbert turned around quickly, half expecting it to be Alfred behind him. But, when his eyes connected with violet, he took a step back in surprise.

"Mein Gott, when the hell did you get here?" Gilbert snapped at the man in front of him. It was that one from the town… The one he kissed… And all he was doing was standing there, grinning at him. What was his name again…? "Have you been following me?"

"You did leave quite a trail running away," he smiled. "I've had my work cut out for me trying to keep you hidden."

"I don't need your help, thank you," Gilbert snapped.

"You do know you picked the worst place to hide," the man quirked an eyebrow. "Those seven are wanted dead almost just as much as you are."

"I'll be fine," Gilbert glared at him. He didn't know why he was so angry, he just was. Ivan. That was his name.

"Says the cut on your forehead, your broken wrist, and your gunshot wound," Ivan stepped forward so that they were close to each other. Gilbert moved to step back, but his foot just splashed the water behind him. "And might I add the sprained legs?"

"How the hell do you know all that about me?" Gilbert demanded.

"Looking at you," Ivan stated bluntly. He reached forward and cupped the side of Gilbert's face. "And seeing the way you limp when you walk."

"Okay, I know I kissed you," Gilbert stated, batting away the hand with his left hand. "That doesn't mean I like you that way."

"You touched me before you kissed me, da?" Ivan asked.

"What does that have to do anything?" Gilbert snapped, swatting another one of Ivan's hands away.

"With your abilities, when you make skin contact with someone, you learn everything about their past," Ivan stated simply. Gilbert looked down at his hands and noticed that he was wearing gloves. "Apparently, you saw something you liked. But you obviously forgot it."

"How would I forget learning about someone's whole entire life?" Gilbert asked.

"When someone sees something that is scarring enough," Ivan said, taking another, small, step so that they were touching each other, "their mind decides to hide that memory from them. It's instinct. That is why you forgot the first five years of your life. You forgot it because you didn't want to remember it."

"Why wouldn't I want to remember something like that?" Gilbert's eyes narrowed.

"Probably the same reason you forgot my memories," Ivan said softly. "You do have the power, so you must have been taken like me." At this point, he just sounded like he was talking to himself.

"What do you mean by taken?" Gilbert asked. He remembered that memory Ludwig gave him. His vati…What happened to him?

"You really can't remember," Ivan said disappointedly. "I figured you meeting Ludwig might bring something back…"

"How do you know about him?" Gilbert snapped.

"He's going to be killed soon for what he did for you," Ivan sighed sadly.

"He's what!" Gilbert yelled, eyes going wide. In his surprise, he leaned back, away from Ivan. He felt himself falling backwards slightly before Ivan wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back towards him. "He can't die."

"At least you treat him like a brother," Ivan smiled. But it disappeared soon. "He was found soon after he tried to run away. You know, he only worked on this side because it meant he had the slight chance of meeting you again."

"Why the hell is he getting killed?" Gilbert snapped. He couldn't care less he was being held up against someone he barely knew. His brother couldn't be on death row.

"Because he was given a very important job, and he ran away instead," Ivan stated. "He was supposed to put a bullet through your head and another in your heart. The man that wants you dead thinks of you as the most important thing in the world. Ludwig had a chance to kill you, but he didn't. In this world, that is grounds to kill someone."

"Well, then, what kind of fucked up world is this?" Gilbert demanded. He thought he knew the world from what he saw on television. Obviously that was hidden from him, too.

"One you are supposed to save," Ivan said.

"How the hell am I supposed to…" Gilbert stopped and felt his face heat up when he finally realized the position he was in. "Let go of me."

"But you might fall again, da?" Ivan tilted his head.

"Let go of me," Gilbert repeated himself. It felt weird, being shorter than Ivan. Normally, it probably wouldn't bother him much. But, being pressed against him like that made him feel…weak. "Now."

"But you look so cute with your face turning red," Ivan grinned and Gilbert felt his face blazing hot.

"Fuck you," Gilbert looked down, closing his eyes. This was just embarrassing.

"I think you have the potential to save the world," Ivan said, but Gilbert still didn't look up.

"Let go of me," Gilbert said again.

"I will make sure you stay safe until you do that," Ivan offered. "Even if that means I have to die."

"Don't," Gilbert said quickly. He finally looked back up at Ivan. "No one needs to die for me."

"I believe you are wrong about that," Ivan stated. And then he leaned down and kissed Gilbert.

At first, Gilbert tried to lean away, but that just led him to nearly fall into the pond again. But Ivan held him still. And then Gilbert found himself kissing back. He had no clue why, but it just felt right. One thought did continuously go through his mind, though. _Please no memories. Please no memories. Please no memories._ None came.

Ivan separated them, staring back down at Gilbert. "You know, the memories don't come if you don't want them to."

"Right," Gilbert sighed. He couldn't quite get over the fact that he had just kissed a stranger. For the second time.

Ivan turned his head slightly to the side, glancing over his shoulder. "That American is back," Ivan said, sounding disappointed.

"How can you tell?" Gilbert asked.

"Yo, Gilbert!" Alfred's voice announced loudly and Gilbert could hear him stomping through the forest. "Where'd you go, dude?"

"You can't stop people trying to die for you, Gilbert," Ivan stated, looking back at Gilbert. "They've been doing it for a hundred years now."

Ivan tore off running into the forest.

* * *

Alfred hated having to cut wood. Mostly because it was just plain boring. He should have had Gilbert at least stand with him when he cut wood. He was good for at least a laugh. On the bright side, though, he was done in just a few minutes. With a couple logs in in his arms, he went back to the spot he left Gilbert. But he wasn't there.

"Shit, Gilbert," Alfred sighed. He looked around, through the trees and he couldn't find him. "Gilbert?" he called out and started walking around in the forest. He could see footprints on the ground and decided to follow them. Eventually, he could hear people talking. One of them was Gilbert. And the other was something Alfred had never heard. Was that…a Russian accent?

Alfred followed the voices until he came up close to a place he knew had a clearing and a pond. He stopped walking as soon as he could see through the trees and into the clearing. He saw Gilbert with another man with white hair. They were extremely close to the pond and it looked like Gilbert was about to fall in, but the other man held him close. And they were kissing.

It didn't take long for them to separate and the man said something to Gilbert that Alfred couldn't hear. Alfred froze when he saw the man tilt his head towards him. But it didn't look like he was looking at him. He said something else and Gilbert looked like he asked a question.

Without thinking, Alfred yelled out, "Yo, Gilbert!" and then he started stomping around in a circle, trying to make as much noise as possible. "Where'd you go, dude?"

Alfred continued stomping, but looked over at the two. The man said something to Gilbert that made him freeze and widen his eyes. And then the man ran off into the forest, on the side of the clearing opposite Alfred. Gilbert stayed standing right in front of the pond, just teetering on the edge. He looked like he was digesting what the man just said.

Alfred took a deep breath to calm himself down and then stomped into the clearing. "There ya are, dude!" he announced happily to Gilbert. He just realized he was barely holding onto the logs and tightened his grip on them. Gilbert blinked a few times before it looked like he really saw Alfred.

"Hey, Alfred," Gilbert said emptily.

"You know, you shouldn't stand so close to the edge of that pond," Alfred walked closer to him. He resisted the urge to look over to where that man ran off to.

"Right," Gilbert said but he didn't move.

Alfred looked down at the small pile of sticks that were on the ground right next to Gilbert's feet. "That all the kindling you got dude? That's pathetic," Alfred tried to force out a laugh, but he didn't really mean it.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert's voice quickly switched back to his regular one. It was thick with sarcasm. "I just happen to have two sprained legs and a broken wrist. Pardon me if it's a little hard for me to pick up sticks in the woods."

"Hey, dude, not blaming you," Alfred chuckled, the mood lightening slightly. He wasn't sure if he should ask Gilbert about the man. Should he even tell Arthur? "I'm just cooler than you, so I can get the rest by myself."

"Whatever," Gilbert rolled his eyes. He knelt down to pick up the pile of sticks.

"Don't worry, dude, I got it," Alfred said and he knelt down, too. Which wound up with the two hitting heads. Which led to Gilbert falling backwards and, since he was still on the edge of the water, into the pond. Before he fell all the way, though, he grabbed onto Alfred's wrist, pulling him in, too.

The water was cold, so Alfred stood up as soon as possible. The pond was pretty shallow, though. So it just came up to his shins.

"Dummkopf," Gilbert glared up at Alfred. He was sitting down in the pond.

"I have no idea what that means," Alfred laughed. "But I'm pretty sure it's not nice, dude."

"Just help me up," Gilbert held up a hand to him.

* * *

Arthur woke up from his fifth attempt at sleep from someone violently jiggling the doorknob at the front door. He waited for a second to see if anyone else in the bloody house would go towards it. When no one did, he groaned and sat upright from the couch.

He slowly started walking towards the door when he heard someone pounding their fist into it. And then he heard Alfred's obnoxious voice. "Since when do we lock this door? Artie! Artie! You There?"

"Bloody hell, Alfred!" Arthur snapped as he flew the door open. "Would it kill you to be quiet for two seconds?"

"Yes," Alfred nodded and Arthur noticed that there was water dripping off his clothes and his hair was soaked. The same went for Gilbert, who was right next to him. Luckily, the logs in Alfred's arms were dry.

"What did you do, Alfred?" Arthur stepped aside so that the two could get into the house.

"He freaking shoved me in a pond," Gilbert snapped, glaring at the American.

"Hey, he pulled me in, too!" Alfred laughed. "You're lucky I dropped the firewood in time or I would have had to chop some more wood."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Gilbert sighed and shook his head like a dog, obviously trying to dry it off.

"You shouldn't do that with your concussion," Arthur scolded and then realized that the bandage that went across his head was now gone. "Where did that bandage go?"

"Oh, right," Gilbert laughed. "I realized I looked lame with it on, so I tore it off."

"Right," Arthur sighed. He was far too tired to care enough at this point. They all walked into the living room next to the kitchen."Just go take a shower to wash off and I can figure out a way to bandage the cut on your forehead."

"Right, shower," Gilbert nodded numbly.

"You should find it just fine," Alfred smirked. "It's not that hard to find a bathroom in a house."

"Right," Gilbert sighed and headed upstairs.

"You shouldn't have taken him with you without telling us," Arthur scolded as soon as Gilbert was out of sight.

"Relax, dude, he was fine," Alfred rolled his eyes. But he seemed...off... Something was wrong.

"We were worried," Arthur said bluntly. "We didn't even know if he was with you until I sensed you two together."

"Relax," Alfred said. "We're fine."

"Just don't do it again," Arthur sighed.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred said just as Arthur turned around to go back to the couch. This surprised Arthur. Alfred only used nicknames when addressing him. Arthur looked back at him, and he actually looked thoughtful. Like something was really on his mind.

"Yes?" Arthur asked cautiously.

Alfred stared down at the ground for a while, like he was contemplating something. "Um, just hand these to Antonio, kay?" Alfred handed the logs over to Arthur. He started awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "I think I'll go help Gilbert, he looked pretty awkward when you mentioned a shower. I think I'll help him figure out how to work it."

Alfred started up the stairs.

"Alfred," Arthur said and Alfred stopped. He turned around towards Arthur and stared at him. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," Alfred chuckled. But he replied a little too fast.

"You can tell me if something's bothering you," Arthur said. "You can tell any of us."

"Sure," Alfred smiled, but it seemed fake. And then he ran up the stairs, after Gilbert.

"Something's wrong," Arthur muttered to himself. What happened in that forest?

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter came out late! I've been trying my hardest! Oh, and I won't be able to update for a few days. Not because of a hiatus, I wouldn't do that to you guys. But it's because of camping and vacationing and all that crap. But I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Please review! You guys are so nice and that's all that keeps me going!**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White.**


	11. History

"Why is there never anything on TV?" Alfred groaned. He had been flipping channels for what felt like forever. He thought that watching TV might distract him from that whole thing in the forest, but nothing worked if he couldn't find a good channel.

"Maybe because it's the middle of the day?" Gilbert chuckled as he came down the stairs. "Even I know daytime television sucks."

"Took you long enough to take that shower," Alfred rolled his eyes and continued flipping through channels. A stupid children's cartoon. A movie from the 1970s. Nothing good was on.

"Shouldn't you take one now, too?" Gilbert asked as he walked behind the couch and stood right behind Alfred. "You fell in the pond, too."

"I'll take one later," Alfred sighed. He was too bored to move. A horrible game show. A picture of a blonde man. The news.

"Wait, go back one," Gilbert said quickly, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Why?" Alfred asked, but he went back anyway. This was that stupid channel that Derek guy had all to himself. From the looks of it, another person was about to be executed. He had gelled back blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Derek always liked to have his prisoners dressed up well.

"I-I know him," Gilbert said sadly.

"Well, kiss him goodbye," Alfred chuckled. "This is just the channel that billionaire uses to flaunt his power."

"He really is going to die…" Gilbert muttered quietly.

"Whaddya say?" Alfred asked just as a door upstairs slammed.

"Would you get away from me for one bloody second?" Arthur's voice demanded. Alfred looked upwards, towards the noise.

"But you are just too adorable, mon cher," Francis' voice purred.

"Don't touch me, frog!" Arthur yelled and Alfred heard footsteps running down the stairs. Soon, Arthur appeared and quickly sat on the couch next to Alfred, on the side opposite the stairs.

"Oh, come on," Francis appeared soon. "You know you want to."

"Like hell," Arthur spat towards him, then turned his attention to the TV. "What the hell are you watching?"

"Hey," Alfred put his hands up in surrender. "Gilbert wanted to watch it."

Arthur turned around to look at Gilbert, who appeared to be mesmerized at the TV. "Do you know that poor soul?"

"Yeah," Gilbert nodded, speaking quietly. "Th-that's my bruder…"

Alfred immediately felt bad for what he said before. He quickly changed the channel back to the news. "You, uh, don't need to see the end of that," Alfred muttered. He looked back at Gilbert, but he still looked intent on staring at the screen. Alfred looked back towards the TV and saw it panning a giant pile of rubble that could only be Asia. "You never seen Asia before, or something?"

Gilbert shook his head. "To be honest, all I've seen is this forest," he said.

"Really?" Francis asked.

"Not much left to see, obviously," Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "Arthur's better at history lessons that I am." Alfred was hoping he wouldn't have to explain all of this to anyone.

Arthur glared at Alfred for a quick second before speaking. "Well, no one's really lived in Asia for about a century. It was destroyed by The Dictator from back then. I guess our current one is that Derek Bilonwal. We don't quite know since we've been running away in this forest our whole lives."

"Why was it destroyed?" Gilbert asked.

"Because The Dictator didn't like them," Alfred sighed. "Each dictator from the past has been trying to exterminate people like us, and he was trying to destroy any trace of it. Same thing happened to Africa."

"Some of the inhabitants tried to take refuge in Antarctica or Australia," Arthur said. "But they've been cut off from the rest of the world and aren't allowed to leave. So we have no idea what's happening there. When the people of North and South America saw what was happening to the other continents, they basically abandoned their own countries, afraid that the same would happen to them."

"Europe's the only one untouched," Francis sighed.

"We're in North America right now," Alfred said proudly. He and Mathew were the only ones in the group that were native to North America. "Most of it's a forest by now. Europeans are trying to re-inhabit it, but nothing's really working."

"Bilonwal is leading those efforts," Arthur sighed. "And I think his only reason is to try to find us."

"We're the last of the freaks in this world," Francis said.

"There is supposed to be someone that helps stop the stupid line of dictators," Alfred said. "Or at least, that's what legend says. He's supposed to save the world."

Alfred looked up at Gilbert and it looked like he froze up or something. His eyes went wide. What was he thinking?

"Let's step away from that depressing topic," Arthur stood up and Alfred took that as his cue to turn the TV off. "We should finally get around to really introducing ourselves." Arthur smiled softly to Gilbert.

* * *

Arthur called for the others to meet up in the room they were already in and it didn't take them long to all enter the room. Gilbert decided to stay where he was behind the couch. Everyone else seemed to file in and seemed to have rightful places for everyone.

"So, we're finally doing this, are we?" Antonio chuckled.

"Yes, we are," Arthur rolled his eyes. He was still standing, in front of the TV. "Alfred, you start."

"You kind of already know," Alfred turned around in his spot and stared at Gilbert. "Alfred," he pointed at his head. "I have superhuman strength, speed, and durability."

"Very educated sounding, Alfred," Antonio clapped, laughing. "Didn't know you had that in you."

Gilbert couldn't help but snicker.

"You already know mine, too," Mathew said quietly beside Alfred. "I can turn intangible."

"As I am French," Francis said happily from his spot. "I can make anybody falling irresistibly in love with me."

"Yes, and if we could get rid of you, we would," Arthur rolled his eyes. "He's not as strong as he thinks he is. If someone knows about his power, it's useless."

"You know you love me, Arthur," Francis purred and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Antoine, you next."

"I can control and create fire," Antonio sighed, obviously uninterested. As emphasis, he held out a hand and a little flame danced across his palm.

"Oh, me next!" Feli bounced in his seat. Then he looked like he was concentrating very hard. All of a sudden, it looked like cat ears appeared on his head and a tail appeared behind him. Gilbert faltered back slightly in surprise. "I can partially shapeshift!"

"Partially," Gilbert chuckled slightly. "Okay."

Feli returned to normal and stared at Lovino next to him. Lovino, in turn, grumbled a stream of curse words. But, eventually, he spoke. "I control the weather. Happy Venenziano?" Feli nodded happily.

Arthur cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him

"Oh yeah," Alfred laughed loudly. "Artie controls shadows."

"Isn't that his job to say, smart one?" Gilbert laughed.

"I don't control them," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes," Francis scoffed. "He just 'manipulates' them." He put air quotes around "manipulates."

"I also do more than just that," Arthur scoffed.

"Yeah, I still don't believe you can do magic," Alfred leaned back in his seat.

"Magic?" Gilbert chuckled.

"Is it really that preposterous that I can do magic?" Arthur snapped.

"Well, that depends," Gilbert said. "Did you really just say 'preposterous'? Because that's the funniest thing I have ever heard."

Alfred started laughing and he held up his hand to high-five Gilbert.

"Yes, well I'm surrounded by idiots," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So, are you finally gonna tell us what you can do?" Alfred turned his head towards Gilbert.

"I guess," Gilbert shrugged. He might as well. These people were already giving him their life story, so he should. They did take care of him after all… "I-" He was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Everyone's attention snapped towards the door.

"That's not good," Arthur muttered.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. But I know exactly where the story is going now and next chapter is probably going to be really short... Anywho, we got to know a little bit of world history now! We got to see that the world was destroyed by people trying to get rid of people with special abilities. Ain't that fun?**

**Reviews are loved. A lot.**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White.**


	12. Poison

"Why is that not good?" Gilbert asked, staring at the door with everyone else. Someone started knocking again. "People knock on doors all the time, right?"

"In the middle of the woods?" Alfred snapped.

"I'm just wondering why they're being so courteous," Arthur muttered. "They're knocking on the door rather than knocking it in…"

The knocking continued. "Shouldn't someone answer it?" Gilbert asked.

"I can only sense one person on the other side," Arthur said.

"Maybe I should answer it," Francis offered. "One look and they won't want to do any harm to me." Sure, it sounded like he was being obnoxious, but his face looked serious. He was just as scared as the others.

"Artie, can you tell if they're holding something?" Alfred asked.

The knocking continued. "Fratello, I'm scared!" Feli whined, hugging onto his brother for dear life.

"Get the hell off me," Lovino hissed.

The knocking continued. "Someone answer the bloody door!" Arthur groaned.

"I'll do it," Gilbert sighed and started for the door before anyone stopped him. Surprisingly, though, he found that no one followed him. Were they all really that scared of strangers? Right when Gilbert got to the door, the knocking stopped. Curious, he slowly opened the door. There really was no one there. They must have run pretty fast. Gilbert was about to close the door, when he looked down and saw a blood red apple sitting on the grass.

"An apple," Gilbert said as he stooped down to pick it up. "It's an apple," he announced as he turned back into the house and closed the door. "What all of you were so terrified of was an apple." He started tossing it up in the air and catching it on his way to the living room.

"It's just an apple?" Alfred stood up and grabbed the apple, staring intently at it.

"Apples don't knock on doors themselves, amigo," Antonio looked over Alfred's shoulder at the apple. Was it really that fascinating to everyone.

"There's gotta be something wrong with it," Alfred announced, bringing the apple up, as if looking at it up to the light would help.

"It's an apple," Gilbert stole it back from Alfred. "There's nothing wrong with a stupid apple."

"We're not sure," Arthur said. "We're not even sure who brought it here."

"It's just a fucking apple!" Gilbert groaned. "Do you want me to prove it to you? I will," Gilbert sighed and pulled the apple up to his face and took a bite. It was a very juicy and delicious apple, but there was something off about it. "See?" Gilbert said and swallowed. "It's just an apple."

"Are you an idiot?" Arthur came up and quickly swiped the apple away from Gilbert.

"Yes, I've been told that," Gilbert grinned. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"There's about a billion people in this world that want us dead," Alfred snapped. "That apple could have been poisoned!"

"For Gott's sake! It's just a-" Gilbert stopped cold. His vision suddenly blurred and it was like his throat just stopped working. He couldn't breathe.

"Gilbert?" a worried voice asked, but Gilbert wasn't sure who it was. He couldn't even focus on anything in front of him. Suddenly, his legs practically turned to jelly and he couldn't stand. Both of his hands were already at his neck, so nothing caught him as he fell. His head crashed onto the ground, but he didn't feel it.

"Gilbert!" the voices calling his name sounded so far away. His vision was slowly turning black. He felt himself start to shake and he couldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried. He started coughing, not out of his own free will. He could feel something coming up his throat, but he didn't know what.

His vision was completely black and he was feeling lightheaded. There was a gargle of noise above his head, but Gilbert couldn't make any sense of it.

Then, everything went numb.

* * *

"Arthur! Do something!" Alfred nearly screamed. Gilbert was on the floor, looking like he was having a seizure.

"I don't know what to do!" Arthur snapped.

"Use that magic you boast about all the time!" Francis yelled at him.

"I don't know what to do that will save him!" Arthur felt like he was having a panic attack. Gilbert started coughing and a red liquid came out, staining the carpet.

"I don't care what you do!" Alfred screamed. "Just do something!"

Arthur quickly closed his eyes and tried his best to calm himself. He took a deep breath and focused very hard. He had no time to say the spell he was thinking of, so he just repeated it quickly through his mind several times. Gilbert's coughing stopped suddenly. Arthur opened his eyes and looked down at Gilbert. He was laying, limp, on the ground.

"Mon dieu, I think he died," Francis muttered.

"He didn't die!" Arthur snapped. "He's asleep!"

Alfred pressed his head to Gilbert's chest. "He's still breathing and he still has a heartbeat."

"You told him not to eat the apple," Antonio sighed.

"So, if he's asleep, we can just wake him up, right?" Alfred asked.

"It's not that simple," Arthur sighed.

"W-what do you mean?" Mathew's small voice finally spoke up.

"You made me panic," Arthur groaned, looking down at Gilbert. "This sleep will heal him completely. All wounds he had in the past, the poison from the apple, even memories if he lost any. However, only one thing can wake him up."

"What is it?" Feli squeaked.

"Don't tell me it's some cheesy shit like true love's kiss," Alfred looked up at Arthur. Arthur didn't say anything. That was exactly what it was. "What the hell is this?" Alfred groaned. "Snow White!"

"He eats a fucking apple and now we need to find his true love?" Lovino snapped.

"Just, someone lay him on the couch, okay?" Arthur sighed deeply, pinching his nose with both hands. "And someone get a towel so we can try to clean up the blood."

"God, you make it seem like a freaking crime scene!" Alfred groaned. No one moved for a while, just looking down at Gilbert on the ground.

"Move!" Arthur shouted. Francis and Antonio immediately moved to the kitchen, hopefully to get a towel. Alfred quickly picked Gilbert up and cautiously laid him down on the couch.

"A-Are you sure we should put him on the couch?" Alfred asked shakily. It was obvious he didn't do well with stress. Some hero…

"It's not like he'll get a kink in his neck," Arthur sighed. "He won't feel anything so it makes no difference where we put him."

"Why this hell did you do it in the first place!" Alfred started pacing, breathing heavily.

"You made me panic!" Arthur snapped at him. "You told me to do something, and I did. Are you happy?"

"No!" Alfred sank down to his knees. "I'm supposed to be a freaking hero, dude! And I just stared and watched and hoped someone else would do something!"

Antonio and Francis made their way back to the room and started scrubbing the carpet with their damp towels.

"You want to be the hero so bad?" Arthur demanded and Alfred looked back at him. "Avenge him."

"Que?" Antonio quickly glanced over his shoulder at Arthur.

Arthur sighed, closing his eyes a second before opening them again. "We are the last 7 in this world with powers like this. They just tried to make it 6. I don't know about you, but I am tired of sitting and waiting for some miracle to happen to set us all free."

"I think you are insane," Francis said.

"I'm with him," Alfred stood up.

"Me, too," Mathew said quietly, moving to stand next to Alfred.

"What do you intend to do?" Antonio stood up, dropping his towel. "Storm into one of his facilities and pray to God Bilonwal is in it? And then what? Kill him?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. He knelt down to the ground and picked up the apple. He tossed it in the air and caught it.

"We don't even know it was the billionaire," Francis sighed.

"Who else could possible know where and who we are?" Alfred demanded.

"I'll go," Lovino stood up.

"You have got to be kidding me," Francis stared up at him.

"I'll go, too!" Feli stood up.

"So that's it," Antonio stared at them like they were insane. "You're just gonna waltz over to the nearest facility and storm into it."

"Got a better plan?" Alfred asked as he started towards the door.

"Don't go!" Antonio yelled as the others followed him. "That's the better plan!"

"Mind watching Gilbert for us while we're gone, then?" Arthur asked. "Just make sure he doesn't get too uncomfortable there."

"You have got to be kidding me, Arthur," Francis demanded.

"Make sure you finish cleaning up that blood," Arthur couldn't help but grin as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Now the hard part started.

* * *

**Alright, so I got this one up early. Only because I got so excited! Yay for poisoned apples! Because I felt like being cliche.**

**Anywho, reviews are extremely well loved.**

**And i don't own Hetalia or Snow White.**


	13. Saved?

"I feel like dipping his hand into a glass of water," Francis muttered, looking over from the love seat towards Gilbert. He and Antonio had decided to just sit and watch TV while they waited, so they were both on the love seat together.

"I think we should draw on his face," Antonio offered.

"He would kill us when he woke up," Francis chuckled.

"What do you think he is dreaming about?" Antonio asked.

"Hot chicks, no doubt," Francis grabbed the remote and started changing channels on the TV.

"Well, what if he is gay?" Antonio offered.

"He is not gay," Francis assured his friend. "Anyone who acts and looks like that is into women."

"Well you don't know that," Antonio stated. "I bet he's gay."

"What do you want to put on this?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"The usual," Antonio shrugged. "Servant for a week."

"Deal," Francis held out his hand and he and Antonio shook on it. "He is straight."

"We will found out, won't we?" Antonio smirked. All it would take for him to win was for the 5 to walk through that door with some male stranger.

"I'm going to go get a bowl of warm water," Francis stood up.

"I'll tell him it was you when he wakes up," Antonio called after him. He heard the faucet running. "He's going to kill you."

* * *

"You want me to punch the door?" Alfred blinked. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Alfred, I am not," Arthur shook his head. "From the looks of it, I think that's our only way inside."

"I could get shot," Alfred said bluntly. Frankly, the only reason he went on this mission was because of that man he saw kissing Gilbert. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that man looked familiar. He had seen him with Bilonwal on occasion on TV, so that must mean he worked for him. He was here to find that man and bring him back to Gilbert. So far, this man was his only lead to that whole true love's kiss deal.

"I could go," a voice muttered. After some looking around, Alfred finally saw his brother.

"Oh, Mattie, forgot you were there, dude," Alfred chuckled.

"Now that I think about it," Arthur said, "he would be the best choice to send in."

"You sure you can handle it?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Mathew nodded.

"Alright, then, let's go over the plan again," Arthur sighed. Alfred saw him look over at the Italian twins and Lovino groaned.

"We already went over it twice on our way here," Romano rolled his eyes.

"And it wouldn't hurt to go over it again," Arthur sighed and the Italians came over so they were closer.

"What is there to go over?" Alfred sighed. "We get Mattie in, he gets us in, and we find Derek."

"And what do you intend on doing after we find him, Alfred?" Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Hit him until he apologizes?"

"I see no problem with it," Lovino huffed.

"But that would be mean…" Feli muttered.

"We brought the pacifist on this kind of a mission why?" Alfred asked. But he was starting to get impatient. He had to find that man as soon as possible. "Whatever, I vote we kill him," Alfred stated bluntly. "Isn't that why you brought the apple, Artie?"

"I brought it for proof," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he quite deserves to be killed," Mathew said.

"You do realize he tried to kill one of us and almost succeeded, right?" Alfred tapped his foot impatiently.

"We don't know that was him," Feli offered.

"How about this, then?" Alfred groaned. "We use the apple to get him to talk, you know say we're going to poison him with it and he'll tell us if he tried to kill us. Under that pressure, I doubt anyone would lie. And then we decide what to do after that, okay?"

"I don't think that's the best decision," Arthur sighed. "But it's all we can do as of right now…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a very loud, ringing noise sounded off from the building they were right next to.

"Shit!" Alfred jumped. He looked over towards the facility and saw a mass of people scurrying out. "New plan," Alfred said. "Every man for himself."

* * *

"Alfred, wait!" Arthur yelled as Alfred ran off some place Arthur didn't know. Arthur turned back to the other three, only to find Mathew turning invisible and Lovino grabbing onto Feli.

"Come on, we're going," Lovino snapped. Lightning cracked in the sky and it went dark, signaling the clouds rolling in. Lovino and Feli ran off, leaving Arthur alone.

"Bloody hell," he muttered to himself and started running, too. He ran to the side of the building opposite where the people were flooding from, hoping to avoid them. However, he still managed to run face-first into something that felt like a man.

He backed up quickly and looked up, getting ready to defend himself. However, in front of him, he just saw the idiot, Alfred.

"Alfred?" Arthur snapped at him quietly, just in case some of the other people were around. "Why the bloody hell did you run off like that?"

"Arthur, I need your help with something," Alfred gripped onto Arthur's shoulders.

"What?" Arthur snapped. Alfred couldn't be asking him for help in this kind of a situation.

"Something happened in the forest I didn't tell you about," Alfred stared right into Arthur's eyes, not looking away. "And I need help finding someone."

"What are you-" Arthur tried to ask, but Alfred cut him off.

"I just need help trying to find someone," Alfred said. "I-I think that I know the answer to our true love's kiss problem."

"You do?" Arthur's anger was forgotten immediately. "Well, what does he look like?"

"Um…" Alfred stared off into space for a second, like he was trying to remember. "Kinda tall…White hair. Scarf…"

"White hair…" Arthur muttered. "Did he have violet eyes?"

"Couldn't tell from where I was standing," Alfred rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's him." Alfred's attention suddenly alerted behind Arthur. Soon, Arthur could hear the noises of the small army that was sent out. Alfred quickly grabbed onto Arthur's wrist. "C'mon, we're going inside."

Before Arthur had a chance to protest, Alfred started running at his full speed. Which resulted in Arthur being literally dragged behind him until he had to stop to kick open a door on some side of the facility.

"I," Arthur started, but he had to stop to pant, "will…bloody kill you for…that."

"You should work out more," Alfred laughed as he started running, a little slower this time, but not by much.

"That doesn't help with your stupid speed, dammit!" Arthur yelled as he struggled to keep his footing.

"C'mon, he's gotta be in here somewhere," Alfred muttered.

"You do know we came here for Bilonwal, too, right?" Arthur snapped and narrowly avoided being slammed into a corner as Alfred suddenly turned.

"The others can handle him," Alfred said quickly. He seemed to be looking around everywhere at once. "I just feel like now would be our only chance to find the right guy."

"Are you sure it was a guy?" Arthur could help but ask and they rounded a corner again.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Alfred stole a glance over his shoulder for a second to look back at Arthur questioningly.

Arthur was about to respond, but he noticed a crowd of maybe seven people just past Alfred's head. "Alfred! Turn around!" Arthur ordered.

Alfred did so and skidded to a stop, Arthur just behind him, panting for some real air.

"Get down, you bastards!" a familiar voice yelled behind them and the two decided to obey it, ducking down to the floor. A giant gust of wind blew past them, nearly making them fall over. The people standing in front of them all toppled over each other from the giant burst.

"Come back with us!" Arthur recognized that voice as Feli's and both he and Alfred turned around and ran for it. "We think we know where he is," Feli informed when they grouped together and started running in a different direction.

"Bilonwal?" Arthur asked.

"Si!" Feli nodded and Arthur noticed that Lovino was ahead of them bursting massive gusts of wind down corridors where he saw people coming in from.

"Hey, where's Mattie?" Alfred asked, looking around the group.

"I dunno!" Feli said. "He disappeared when you ran off, yelling."

"I'm sure he can handle himself, Alfred," Arthur panted.

"Right here!" Feli announced happily and they turned into a doorway.

* * *

"I can honestly say, I did not expect this," Derek chimed happily, watching the monitor in computer room in the facility. He hadn't seen them quite yet, but apparently the seven freaks he'd been after for the past couple years had come after him. "One poisoned apple and they all come to attack me." He chuckled.

"You did finally find their home," Ivan sighed and Derek looked over at him. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the room. The room was made up of two sides. One side, which was just a wall of monitors covering nearly every hallway in the facility, and the other side, which was a long line if rolling chairs.

"Yes, and before you, might I add, Ivan," Derek sighed. He'd been meaning to confront Ivan about this sooner or later.

"Coincidence," Ivan sighed, looking towards the monitors, almost eagerly. What was there to wait for?

"You know, I have reports of search parties standing not ten feet away from the house," Derek stated, standing between Ivan and the screens. He could hear several shouts of his workers, but he paid them no mind. "You were with them, but led them all in a different direction."

"Your point?" Ivan met his gaze. Those violet eyes always made Derek want to vomit, it was so sickening. He couldn't wait to kill this man the second the time arose.

"My point is that the scouts that found it also found Gilbert there," Derek snapped. "I know you could sense him from a mile away."

"There are a lot of disturbances in the forest, da?" Ivan stated. "I merely got distracted."

"You know, you can only stretch things so far before you disobey our agreement," Derek sneered at him. Their "agreement," as he put it was pretty much void anyway. Ivan had worked like an amazing little minion of his for years, helping to eliminate almost every freak in the world, including his own sisters. But he didn't need to know that until Derek was satisfied and killing him. "You are to obey me and, from what I've seen recently, you've been doing the exact opposite."

"My apologies, comrade," Ivan stated calmly, readjusting his scarf.

"Don't fuck with me, Ivan," Derek growled, kicking Ivan in the stomach, causing the rolling chair to roll backwards, into a corner of the room. Ivan coughed at the impact and slowly blinked when the chair stopped rolling. "You and I both know that you are on death row the second those seven and Gilbert are dead."

"I believe it is your own fault that Gilbert is not dead yet," Ivan stated, his voice slightly wavering in anger. "You are the one that found him when he was a toddler and yet you didn't kill him when you had the chance. Instead, you simply decided to see if you could lock him up for 18 years. Which only resulted in killing his brother and several of your employees, not the man you tried to kill."

Derek set his jaw. This kid was getting on his last nerve. He was just about to move towards him, teach him a lesson he was going to learn whether he liked it or not, but the door to the room suddenly slammed, falling onto the ground in front of Derek.

"Well that was lighter than I thought it was!" a man said happily from the doorway. He looked down at the door for a second before he looked up at Derek. "There ya are," he said and, before Derek knew what was going on, that same man slammed him against the wall opposite the doorway.

Derek looked just over the man's shoulder and he saw just three others with him. "What, only four of you?" he could hide his grin. "I never thought the other three would be so stupid to eat a poisoned apple."

"Five," a quiet voice said behind him and a head appeared out of the wall.

"There you are, Mattie!" the man holding him against the wall smiled happily. Derek noticed one of the other three was guarding the door. Sending what looked like gusts of wind down the hallway.

"Here," the kid Derek supposed was Mattie said and two hands appeared out of the wall to grab onto his wrists. "This should keep him here." Derek's hands disappeared into the wall, but suddenly, both of his hands seared with pain. It felt like all of his bones were breaking at once, being crushed under thousands and thousands of pounds. "Sorry," Mattie's head appeared again, out from the floor. "It can be a little uncomfortable," he grabbed onto Derek's ankles and dragged them until they disappeared into the floor. They, too, burst into pain, all of the bones breaking. Derek cried out in pain as Mattie walked out of the wall.

"How come it hurts him and not you?" the man shoving him into the wall stopped and stared at what was probably his twin.

"Because he can't go intangible, Alfred," a man behind the twins with massive eyebrows stated irritatidely.

"Right," the twin Derek supposed was Alfred said. "Hey, hand me the apple?"

"I don't agree with using that as leverage," the man with giant eyebrows took a step back.

"Fine," Alfred rolled his eyes and turned back towards Derek. "You sent the apple, didn't you?"

"Yes," Derek said through clenched teeth. God, his hands and feet were still throbbing. He tried to look back at them, but he couldn't get over seeing his wrists and ankles just going into the walls.

"Wait, you admit to it?" Alfred leaned in close to him.

"Freaks like you don't deserve to cheat your way through life," Derek forced a grin out for him. "You all should die."

"Okay, he deserves the apple now," Alfred snapped, looking back at the eyebrows guy.

"Not necessarily," the eyebrows man stated. "People are scared of what they don't understand. When they are scared, they get angry."

"Personally, I don't give a shit if he's scared," the one sending gusts remarked. "Assholes get what they deserve."

"Fratello!" the last one whined. "Don't be so mean all the time."

"Apple," Alfred said again, but his head snapped to the corner of the room where Ivan sat. "You," he stated and stalked towards the chair. Derek could see Ivan stiffen at the attention. Alfred started chuckling. "You're him!"

"He does have violet eyes," Eyebrows murmered.

"What?" Ivan asked, staying in his chair.

"You're him," Alfred rushed over to the front of the chair.

"I'm what?" Ivan asked cautiously.

"You have to come back with us, okay?" Alfred pressed.

"What the hell is so special about Ivan?" Derek scoffed.

"You know what I want you to do?" Eyebrows came up to him and pulled a blood red apple from a pocket of his. He showed the bite in the apple and then turned it around to a part that wasn't bitten off. He came up close to Derek and did something with his free hand that he couldn't see. But his mouth started opening without his own will. Eyebrows placed the apple in his mouth and his jaw was released. "Do not bite down unless you want to die, okay?"

Derek guessed that this was the poisoned apple he sent off. There was only one bite in it. So, where were the others?

Derek tried to open his mouth a little wider to see if he could get the apple to fall out, but that didn't work. The only way out would be to bite it. Even though his hands and feet felt like shit, he didn't want to die yet.

"That," Alfred laughed. "Looks hilarious. Thank you for that image, Artie." He quickly turned back towards Ivan, who was chuckling slightly at the sight of Derek. "We need you to come with us."

"Why?" Ivan raised an eyebrow. Derek twitched at feeling vulnerable in front of these freaks.

"Look, you're the closest lead I got to this true love's kiss shit that Arthur doomed Gilbert to," Alfred spoke quickly. "Long story short, he ate that poisoned apple because he's a dip shit and the only way to save him was for Artie to put him into this sleep and, the only way to wake him up is with true love's kiss."

"And why do you suppose this is me?" Ivan asked simply.

"Let's just say I saw you in the forest," Alfred crossed his arms in front of his chest impatiently. "I can only say that you're the closest lead because he kissed you back."

"Alfred, what did you see in the forest?" Eyebrows inquired.

"You saw him and Gilbert in the forest?" Mattie piped up.

"It was just a kiss," Alfred looked back at them quickly and then turned back to Ivan. "Please, we need you here…there…whatever."

"Are you saying Gilbert is dead?" Ivan asked.

"He's asleep," Eyebrows stated. "Thanks to my quick thinking, he is neither dead nor dying. We just need someone to wake him up."

"True love's kiss is a tad cliché, da?" Ivan quirked his head. Derek snorted. This could not be real.

"Blame Artie for doing it," Alfred pointed his thumb back at Eyebrows.

"You made me panic!" Artie snapped. "It was the best I could do with the time I had!"

"He was having a seizure on the floor!" Alfred snapped back at him. "Of course I was panicking and telling you to do something quick!"

"You two sound like a married couple," Ivan chuckled slightly.

"Will you come?" Alfred asked Ivan again. "Just to humor me to see if I was right?"

Ivan just looked at the man for a second before replying, "One second." Ivan stood up and walked calmly over to Derek. Now he felt humiliated. "I just want to check one thing before I leave," now he was just talking to Derek. "You did already kill my sisters, correct?" Derek snorted and nodded happily. "Perfect, then I have no further reason to stay, da? And I will feel no worries for doing this."

Derek had no idea what was about to come, until Ivan's hands came to his chin and the top of his head. He felt pressure, bringing his top and bottom jaws together until he had taken a bite of the apple and the rest simply fell onto the floor.

"I like you," Alfred laughed.

"Oh, God," Mathew murmered.

"M-Mama mia…" the little one that wasn't doing anything squeaked.

Derek felt the piece of apple on his tongue, but he could easily just refuse to swallow it.

"Now, you will swallow," Ivan grinned slightly, keeping his hands where they were and still applying pressure to them, causing Derek to feel uncomfortable. Derek glared at Ivan. The pressures on his head and chin grew steadily, until it was near unbearable. Derek, forgetting his situation for a second, swallowed deeply to try to make it more comfortable.

That was when he realized the apple was still in his mouth. His eyes widened suddenly and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Very good, da?" Ivan happily patted Derek on the head, releasing him.

"Damn you," Derek spat at Ivan as he turned around and started walking towards the door. The others followed, only a few sending him sorrowful glances.

"You know, that's what I came here wanting to do," Alfred laughed as he slung an arm over Ivan's shoulder. It was removed soon after it was placed.

Derek desperately tried to move and get his hands and feet out of the wall and floor, but nothing he did worked. The pain in those limbs was now dulling to a throb, becoming numb. And then he could feel his lungs shut down and dots began to blur his vision.

* * *

"Why is there never anything good on TV?" Francis sighed, flicking through the channels.

"We could always tickle Gil with the feather again," Antonio chuckled.

"Do you think they are going to be back soon?" Francis sighed.

"Eager to lose our bet?" Antonio challenged.

"On the contrary," Francis grinned slyly. "I am already thinking of what I will have you do as my servant."

"I do not believe we should be threatening like that, amigo," Antonio winked at him.

That was when they heard it. Voices. A familiar American one fighting with a British one. And the two Italian ones.

"And now for the moment of truth," Francis grinned.

"Are you so sure they'll come back with one already?" Antonio quirked an eyebrow.

"I prefer to think that we will have immediate results," Francis grinned and he front door flew open.

"Gilbert!" Alfred called out. "We're here to save you!"

"Told you," Francis sniggered and Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Back already?" Antonio called out.

"Oh, you shoulda seen it!" Alfred laughed. "Ivan totally killed Bilonwal, dude!"

"Ivan?" Antonio asked, smiling happily towards Francis. The two stood up and finally looked over at the people entering in, through their door.

"Yes," Arthur sighed as he entered. "Alfred believes that he," he pointed towards a man behind him that neither of the two had seen before, "is the answer to our problem here."

"Privet," the man nodded towards them and then looked at Gilbert lying on the couch.

"You didn't do anything to him while we were gone, did you?" Alfred stared down at Gilbert.

"We tried to make him piss himself," Francis shrugged.

"But it didn't work," Antonio sighed.

"Well, let's hope this works," Arthur sighed as Feli, Lovino, and Mathew filed into the room. They all just circled around the couch with baited breath.

"You just want me to kiss him, da?" Ivan asked, standing in front of the couch, looking down at the sleeping Gilbert.

"Yes," Arthur said.

And so Ivan slowly stooped down to be at the same level as Gilbert and slowly leaned forward so that their lips were just centimeters apart and…

* * *

**Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! It's been a week and I haven't updated! I just got so busy with my cousin's wedding and writing's been shit and...I'm so sorry, guys!**

**And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and any mistakes because I really have no time to edit this.**

**Review, if you're nice.**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White.**


	14. End

Gilbert woke up without opening his eyes. He felt…weird. He felt memories flooding back into his head that were long forgotten. He felt more rejuvenated than he ever had before in his life.

He felt…something pressed against his lips.

His eyes snapped open and he immediately tried to sit up, but that resulted in slamming his head against something else hard, forcing pain through his head.

"Gott! What the hell?" he yelled out, holding onto his head and finally sitting all the way upright.

"Not a good welcoming present, da?" Gilbert heard a very familiar voice and snapped his head in his direction. Ivan was kneeling down next to the couch Gilbert was apparently sitting in and holding his head, too.

"Did you just kiss me while I was asleep?" Gilbert asked.

"I was asked to," Ivan replied and looked up, behind the back of the couch. Gilbert quickly followed his gaze to glare at Alfred and Arthur, who were standing behind the couch.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Gilbert demanded.

"Well, you're alive," Alfred pointed out, laughing.

"I can see that," Gilbert glared at them.

"Arthur did it!" Alfred said before retreating.

"Oi! You made me panic!" Arthur snapped at him as he left.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Gilbert growled.

"Well," Arthur scratched his head, like he was trying to come up with a good response. Then he said the following very quickly, "To make sure you didn't die, I put you in a sleep that you could only be woken up from with true love's kiss," and then retreated where Alfred went.

"True love's…" Gilbert muttered, then looked over to where Ivan was. "Oh, you have gotta be kidding me."

"Nyet, apparently not," Ivan shrugged.

"Oh, Gott, why?" Gilbert massaged his temples.

"You should be thankful that he woke you up before we drew on your face," Francis laughed from a different corner of the room.

"Ah, but I like this happily ever after better," Antonio chuckled. "Now that I've won the bet."

"Did you bet on me?" Gilbert looked around Ivan to look at the two.

"Si, and I won," Antonio smiled triumphantly.

"What did you bet?" Gilbert glared at them.

"Whether or not you were gay," Francis said off-handedly as he looked at his nails.

"Thanks," Gilbert sighed sarcastically.

"Aw!" Feli squealed. "It's so romantic and cute how he saved you from sleep!"

"Don't do that," Gilbert groaned.

"It is a little cute," Mathew giggled.

"But, why him?" Gilbert flew his head back to glare at the ceiling.

"Arthur told me on the way here that your memories would come back," Ivan said and Gilbert flinched, remembering those memories finally.

"Ja," Gilbert looked back towards Ivan.

"That means you know everything your father taught you, da?" he asked.

"Ja, ja, I know that," Gilbert sighed. There was one good thing from those bad memories. A little better control and knowing how to use his powers. And then that history lesson and how he was supposed to change the world and all that shit.

"Oh, yeah, turns out you didn't have to change the world," Alfred blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert turned a questioning look towards him.

"We did it for you!" Alfred said excitedly.

"You know, technically, he did accomplish his job," Ivan stated.

"Come to think of it," Arthur muttered. "It was him that inspired us to go after him."

"So, Bilonwal is dead?" Gilbert cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean he should be by now," Alfred shrugged. "Ivan forced him to eat that apple, so…"

"So, all I had to do to save the world was die?" Gilbert asked bluntly.

"Pretty much," Lovino inputted.

"That would've been nice to know," Gilbert sighed. "I could have just relaxed the whole time…"

"You know, you should give your true love a kiss back," Francis hinted.

"Nein," Gilbert snapped in reply.

"But he did come all this way just for you," Antonio offered.

"You do realize that I can slam you both into a wall right now?" Gilbert asked. "I don't have that concussion anymore."

"I feel heart-broken," Francis theatrically placed a hand on his heart and sighed.

"I bet Ivan feels it worse," Antonio grinned.

"Shut up," Gilbert rolled his eyes, but he still looked back to Ivan. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to come up with something to say. "I…remember your memories, too."

"And?" Ivan asked.

"Well, it's pretty awesome what you did for your sisters," Gilbert tried. "And…I can say thank you for hiding these guys for so long."

"That's not why you kissed me when we first met," Ivan stated.

"Right," Gilbert let a half-hearted chuckle. "I did that because…well, you actually went through the same exact thing as me. But, you still helped out everyone that needed it at the same time. And…you got Luddie in there, too, so that he could see me again…"

"So, it's all the things I did that made you kiss me?" Ivan asked.

"Pretty sure," Gilbert sighed. He looked down for a second, but then looked back up, meeting Ivan's violet gaze. "But…" There was something else, but he couldn't quite place it.

"We need to remember he was locked up his whole life," Francis added. "He does not know what love feels like."

"I know what it feels like, dummkopf," Gilbert snapped.

"Who have you had to fall in love with?" Antonio asked innocently.

"No one…" Gilbert muttered.

"I say you should go for it, dude," Alfred said.

Gilbert sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a second. He tried to think but…well, that never turned out well for him. He took a deep breath, getting himself ready to go out on a whim. Quickly, he opened his eyes, and before he had a chance to stop himself, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ivan's.

"Finally!" Alfred laughed.

"Don't be rude," Arthur scolded.

"Ah, l'amour is so sweet," Francis sighed happily.

Gilbert and Ivan separated. "Do I have permission to kill the Frenchy?" he asked.

"Yes," Arthur sighed.

"So, do you know what love feels like now?" Ivan chuckled.

"Maybe," Gilbert grinned. "It all depends."

* * *

**Gah! I feel like shit for doing this, but it's done. I'm sorry for the half-assed ending, it's just that I kinda lost interest in this story a while ago, but I didn't want to hurt all of you by not finishing it. But, every time I tried to write, I just couldn't do it. So I changed tactics and made this a chapter shorter than it was supposed to be. I'm so sorry! And I tried for forever trying to get this to work, sort of... I dunno... I'm sorry guys...**

**Review, if you want.**

**And I do not own Hetalia or Snow White.**


End file.
